Life After Death
by Twisted Puppy
Summary: Bella is on her first date with Edward and their first kiss is interrupted by cocking of a gun. What happens next? Read to find out
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie's puppets, my strings. A few lines here and there are directly from the book and that's only because I couldn't think of better words to use.

**Life After Death**

**BPOV **

**Prologue**

I've read stories that depict a character's life flashing before their eyes just before they die; an epiphany of sorts. As for me, I was thinking about my blessings. I thought that I had a good life. I was content. I lived with my father, had a few friends, my love of classic literature surrounding me in the form of books, and Edward. Edward, a guy that for some reason unknown to me, asked me out. He had his pick of any girl or woman in a ten mile radius and he chose me. I wasn't complaining, just enjoying every last moment that he was sharing with me. How was I supposed to know that our first date would be the defining moment of my life? How was I supposed to know that my life wouldn't truly begin until my heart stopped beating? If I had known the answers to my last two questions, would I have changed anything? No, the last words I spoke as I lay in his arms on the ground staring into his eyes was, "You're worth dying for." I saw him lean closer to me and heard him apologize as the pain took over and my vision disappeared.

**A/N:** This will be a three part series. Part one will be exclusively from Bella's POV. Part 2 is from Edward's and Part 3 will be from Bella's once again. Parts of it may drag, but unfortunately I was unable to think of a better way to move things along and for that I apologize. The whole story is written so hopefully updates will be regular. Enjoy! Kelly


	2. Chapter 1

_****One month earlier*****_

"Who are they?" It was my first day back in Forks on a more permanent basis. Before now, I would visit in the summer and today, many faces looked familiar, but I knew I'd never seen these five people before. I didn't think I'd ever seen five more beautiful people in my life.

"The Cullens and the Hales. Rosalie and Jasper are the blondes. They are twins and Dr. Cullen's is their uncle. Their parents died years ago and Dr. Cullen is their only living relative." Jessica told me.

"That's so sad that their parents died and so nice of Dr. Cullen to take them in when he could have so easily turned them away." I commented.

"He could have taken them in for the money, you know?" Some other girl, Lauren, told me and I was offended.

"Is that what you would do? Take in your only remaining family members to get paid?" I asked. She deflected her answer by turning the tables on me.

"Wouldn't you? I mean, who would want to be burdened down with somebody else's kids and not be compensated for it?" She sneered.

"I would." I defended. I glanced back at the family sitting by themselves and then turned my attention back to Jessica.

"So, what about the other three?"

"Rosalie and Jasper are dating Emmett and Alice. Alice, Emmett, and Edward all were adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. They're really young to have so many teenagers and I heard that they can't have children of their own. Edward is the single one, but he won't date anyone here. Lots of girls here have asked him out and he says no every time." I listened intently to the speech Jessica gave me and it almost felt like she was expecting me to ask about them and rehearsed ahead of time. I glanced at them again; it was easy to tell who Emmett was because he was wrapped around Rosalie. I smiled slightly, glad that they found love.

"I think it's really sad that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen can't have children of their own. I also think it's amazing that they have taken in older children and adopted them as their own. It tells me that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen want a large family, they have big hearts and they are generous with their love. I think that those five teenagers are some of the luckiest kids in the world. There are so many children who live with their birth parents that don't get as much love as those five people seem to have gotten. As for them dating each other; it's nobody's business and if it makes them happy who are we to judge?" Just as I finished my speech, the tall blonde, Rosalie, was walking by. I blushed, knowing she probably heard the end. I was worried when she stopped in front of me.

"Hey, were you just talking about my family?" She demanded. I noticed that everyone else at the table backed away and gave her a wide berth. So they can judge, but not confront? It tells me that they are all bark and no bite. I nodded, but remained silent. There was no need for me to speak, she'd already heard what I had to say.

"Thank you." My eyes, which had been previously looking at her face, snapped up to hers. She had the most beautiful golden eyes…wait, gold? I'd never heard of gold as an eye color before.

"Why?" I asked, I had to know.

"It takes guts to defend people you've never even met. It takes guts to stand up for yourself and respectfully call others out on heir bull-crap. I admire that. Thank you for defending my family against judgments. I'm Rosalie Hale, but my friends call me Rose." I was flabbergasted and nervously swallowed.

"You're welcome. I'm Bella Swan." She smiled warmly at me and walked away to throw out her trash after shooting a glare at almost everyone else at my table. I was absolutely positive that when she got back to her table, she was going to tell her brothers and sister what she heard me saying. I was so embarrassed to have been heard by her. Jessica stayed silent for the rest of lunch, but another girl leaned over to speak to me quietly.

"I'm glad you said something and I agree with you. I'm Angela Weber." I smiled at her. So far, she seemed nice.

When lunch was over, I asked where the Biology room was. Angela offered to show me.

"That's my next class too. I'll tell you now, your new lab partner is Edward Cullen. It's the only seat available." I nodded, suddenly nervous about sitting next to the most attractive guy I've ever laid my eyes on. In true bell fashion, my nerves worked in tandem with my coordination and I stumbled my way to my new seat. I offered a polite glance along with a friendly smile to my lab partner only to be met with a hateful glare and black eyes in return. I was too intimidated to introduce myself, so I faced the front, trying to focus on the lecture; though I felt his stare for the duration of class.

It had been disturbing during the rest of the week when Edward had been absent. I had also met Emmett, Alice, and Jasper; each of them thanking me for what I had said on my first day. I knew that Rosalie was going to tell them. I never asked about Edward. It was none of my business where he was or why he hated me. I just decided that if he ever comes back, I'll apologize for whatever it is that I did or said to earn the glare he'd given me when we've never even met. The only true note of significance was my observation that though the Cullens and Hales are not biologically related, they all had similar skin tones and eye color; well except for Edward's black eyes of course.

Imagine my surprise when not only did Edward return to school, but engaged me in conversation as well.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior toward you last week. You didn't deserve it."

"Thank you. I was going to apologize to you too. I thought I must have upset you with something I said or had done. Did it bother you that I defended you family on my first day here? Oh, I'm Bella Swan." He chuckled to himself and offered me a crooked smile.

"Trust me, you did nothing wrong and I wanted to thank you for what you said. It's very courageous what you did. I've never seen or herd of anyone talking to Jessica the way you did. Thank you." I blushed.

"It's really nothing, but you're welcome." We were forced to pause our conversation during the short lab exercise that we had to complete. Edward and I finished quickly.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Yes." He said after a moment.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just noticed that all of your brothers and sisters have the same unique eye color. I've never seen anyone with gold eyes." I told him honestly. I saw a flicker of an unnamed emotion flash across his face, but it was gone just as fast. He adjusted his position to face me more completely.

"Oh, all seven of us have them. Not all of us need them, but we feel it was one way to link us all as a family. We all also wear the family crest." He showed me the leather cuff on his right wrist.

"May I?" I asked and he nodded. I touched his wrist to take a closer look and jerked my arm away. I've never felt a shock like that before.

"Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing at his own arm where I touched him. His eyes were filled with what I could only interpret as worry or concern.

"Yes, are you?"

"Yeah."

"That was quite a shock." I commented to myself, but felt his eyes snap to my face. I didn't think I spoke that loud. It's weird that I can tell whenever he looks at me. His gaze feels as real as if he would touch my ace with his fingers.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. He took the wrist cuff off and handed it to me.

"Nothing; uh, here, this might be safer." He joked to alleviate the serious mood. I smiled and took the cuff from him. It was beautiful. I playful put it on my own wrist, but it slid halfway down my arm. It felt cold and stiff; like brand new. I wondered why.

"It's a little big for me." It was my turn to joke. He smiled, rubbing his naked wrist.

"It's beautiful, when did you get it?"

"Thank you. Carlisle, my dad, gave us all a crest a few years ago. I never take it off." I handed it back to him and he immediately refastened it.

"Well, I feel very privileged that you shared it with me, thank you."

"You're welcome." It was awkward again for a few minutes. I was definitely curious about why the leather of his cuff is still so stiff when he said he's had it for years and never takes it off, but I've invaded his privacy enough for one day. Turns out, it was Edward's turn to invade mine.

"So, rumor has it that you're here because of a custody issue."

"Not really, I chose to come here."

"Why?" He asked and it was perfectly logical. I expected it.

"A few reasons." I answered vaguely.

"Such as?" He wanted more and I knew he would. I didn't want to share, but it wouldn't be fair of me when he was open when I asked personal questions. With a small, resigned sigh, I told some of my tale.

"I missed my dad and wanted to give my mom time alone with her new husband. He travels a lot for work and I was keeping her from going with him, so I moved here." I explained as brief as I could.

"Are you happy?" I saw in his face that he was sincere.

"Yes and no." I know I'm being vague and I know what his next question will be.

"Why and why not?" I nodded to myself in confirmation of my thoughts.

"I'd rather keep that to myself for now." I said.

"I respect that. Maybe you'll tell me another time."

"Maybe, but I'm not making any promises." I smiled.

"That's fair." He agreed and we're back to awkward silences. There wasn't very long in the hour and some kids were _still_ working on the lab.

"Your brothers and sisters seem really nice." I mentioned. I guess it was my turn to make small talk.

"They can be. We don't usually socialize with other kids because we move around a lot and figure there's really no point in making friends only to move again." He told me.

"That's got to be hard, moving so much. I guess you're really close to your family then." I assumed.

"Moving a lot has its pros and cons. You're right though, we are all very close." I detected a hint of a smile as he spoke about his family. I liked that he was close to his family.

"Why do you move so much?"

"My dad likes to help people. We move to small towns and he helps the local hospital learn new techniques or get new funding and we move on. It's a noble cause and we're all loyal to him. My brothers and sisters and I feel it's a good sacrifice for the life we've been given by him." He said.

"I was right when I said your parents are generous and have big hearts."

"Absolutely, my mom was practically in tears when she heard about what you said. She wanted to send you flowers, but we discouraged it." I let out a small sigh of relief, but by the wry smile he wore told me he heard it.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." I smiled, grateful that there was no thank you gift; I didn't want or need any additional attention. I bit my lip for my next question.

"I have a personal question for you and I'll understand if you don't want to answer."

"Ok, ask, but I won't promise to answer." He offered.

"Jessica said that you get asked out a lot, but you won't date anyone; why?"

"Well she was right about that part; I don't date." He told me and furrowed his brows as he thought about how to address the rest of my question.

"Never mind, it's none of my business anyway. I'm sorry for prying." I said to free him of the obligation to answer me. I pulled a book out of my backpack, but he took it from me before I could open it.

"Well, you are right that it's none of your business, but I'll still tell you. Part of the reason I don't date is that I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings when I have to break up with her because we are moving again. Another reason is though I've met girls that are pretty, or smart, or witty, or one I can have an intelligent conversation with, or even someone that looks me in the eye, I haven't yet found the one girl that has it all. For her, I would do anything."

"I hope you find her. I admire that you are waiting for her."

"Thank you." We were caught of guard by the bell and he returned my book to me.

"Wuthering Heights?"

"Yes, it's one of my favorites." I told him and I was sure I stuck my chin up defiantly, ready to defend my choice of literature.

"You continually surprise me Bella Swan." He smiled crookedly at me.

"Do you have issues with the classics?" I asked and even I heard the defensive tone in my voice though I had tried to quell it.

"Not at all, but I actually hate that book."

"Why?" I asked as I followed him into the hallway.

"Shall we debate that book another time?" I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Bella."

"Bye." I waved a little and went in the opposite direction towards my next class. I was oddly eager for tomorrow so I could speak more with him.

A/N: I think that I will post on Monday and Friday so those of you that enjoy my tale will have something to start and end the week with. Depending on the responses I get, I may add Wednesday. Thank you to everyone already subscribed and to those who will add me to your alert. Have a great day everyyone1 Kelly


	3. Chapter 2

The following evening, I made the acquaintance of Dr. Cullen.

"I was carrying the laundry down the stairs and missed the last one. My foot went one way and I went the other." I explained as I tried not to wince while he manipulated my foot.

"Well Bella, I'm pretty sure it's just a bad sprain, but I want to send you for x-rays just to be sure." I nodded, unsurprised with the diagnosis. He paused and I stared at him with the obvious question on my face. He took a breath before answering me.

"Before I have the orderly come and get you, I just wanted to say thank you. My children told me what you said. It's nice to know that there are still good people in this world willing to defend others and it's refreshing to see it happen from someone as young as you. Thank you." He said, wow the Cullen and Hale kids were lucky to have him as a dad.

"You're welcome; it really was no big deal. She had her opinions and I had mine."

"That's where you're wrong. One day, I hope you can see it from my point of view." He said. There was nothing else I could say so I settled for a smile through my blush.

"It seems they were right about one other thing." He said after a moment.

"What's that?"

"They all said that you're beautiful and blush very easily." That comment made my already present blush deepen in embarrassment. I wondered if Edward was included in that statement. Dr. Cullen pat my shoulder and left me to wait for x-rays.

I didn't see Dr. Cullen again until he came back with my x-rays.

"Bella, I can see the tiniest of cracks in one of your ankle bones. If you fall again, it may cause a fracture. You do have a serious sprain, but as a precaution I'd like to put you in a walking cast for two weeks. The choice on the cast is up to you, but you are getting crutches and orders of bed rest for twenty-four hours. No school for you tomorrow." His voice was stern but gentle and I think I even saw a hint of a smile.

"I know that this is pitiful of me, but what will keep me out of P.E. the longest? I quite literally am the clumsiest girl in the world."

"How about you take the cast and we'll re-evaluate in two weeks. I'll take new x-rays then." He offered.

"That sounds good."

"Let me get your dad and I'll show you both how to wrap your ankle." I nodded and was left alone again for a moment. I also felt like the next two weeks were going to suck. My dad came back with Dr. Cullen and I heard the same instructions I had just been given.

"Also Bella, no driving while you're on the crutches." I nodded, confirming my thoughts that it was going to suck.

"Would you like my children to take you to and from school?" He offered.

"I don't want to inconvenience anyone." I said immediately.

"They want to show their appreciation. They all really like you."

"Alright." I slumped in resignation. Dr. Cullen put his hand on my shoulder.

"Trust me, they will want to and none of them will feel inconvenienced." He moved his hand to my elbow and helped me down before handing me my crutches.

"I'll walk you out and don't put any weight on that ankle until the day after tomorrow." I nodded.

"I'll get someone to cover my shift tomorrow so I can be home with you." My dad said and before I could answer, Dr. Cullen spoke up.

"Chief Swan, if you don't mind, my wife would love to help. She's dying to meet Bella then you don't have to worry about your deputy's schedules. She'll even cook dinner."

"That's too much trouble, I can't…" I was interrupted.

"It's no trouble at all. If you're that worried about troubling her, come spend the day at our house. I insist." He said.

"It's your choice, Dad." I spoke quickly before he could put it on my shoulders.

"That's very kind of you to offer. Thank you." My dad said.

"It's the least we can do. My children speak very highly of Bella and we're quite impressed by how she defended us on her first day here." This time it was my dad with the obvious follow up question in his eyes and it was directed at me.

"It's nothing, Dad. I saw them walk in the cafeteria and asked who they were. One of the other students gave me the low down on the Cullen family and it was fueled with her judgmental tone and feelings. I simply defended what she had no right to judge. Rosalie heard me, thanked me, and told the rest of her family. It really is no big deal." I said, beginning to wish I had kept my mouth shut after all, but then I wouldn't have met such wonderful and nice people.

"They don't seem to think so, Bella. This is how they want to acknowledge your act of kindness; let them." My dad advised. I nodded, properly chastened.

"Ok. Thank you Dr. Cullen for your generosity." He smiled warmly at me.

"You're welcome. Have a good night Bella, Chief."

"Goodnight." We chorused. My ankle was starting to hurt, so with my dad's help, I took some Tylenol and went to bed.

The next morning I was woken by my dad shaking my shoulder.

"Bella, time to wake up."

"Hmm?"

"Bella, I'm only here for a short break. Mrs. Cullen is downstairs. Do you need anything before I go back to work?"

"Hand me my backpack please?" He did and then kissed my forehead before walking out the door. I set my backpack next to me and added a few things to it before crutching it to the bathroom to freshen up.

Knowing that Mrs. Cullen was waiting for me, I went as fast as I could, but with my ankle, I was limited to a bath. I went as fast as I could to lessen the time she was waiting for me. Once I was dressed it was time to go meet her. I felt ridiculous going down the stairs. I didn't want to risk a more serious injury, so with my backpack on my shoulders and my crutches next to me, I slid down the stairs one step at a time on my butt. At the bottom a pair of shoes appeared in front of me and I looked up to see the kindest face I've ever seen. She smiled warmly at me and helped me to my feet.

"You must be Bella."

"Yes Mrs. Cullen."

"I was just coming up to check on you. I made you some breakfast before we go to my house."

"Thank you. It smells delicious." She guided me to the kitchen where a stack of pancakes and bacon were waiting for me. I ate as much as I could while she cleaned up the few dishes she had used to cook for me. Afterwards, she took my backpack onto her shoulder and together we made it down my front steps and to her car. She had jut pulled away from the curb when she spoke to me.

"Bella, I know you're probably sick of hearing it, but thank you. Ever since I heard what you did I've been just itching to meet you."

"Thank you, though you should be praised for adopting five lonely souls with no one else in the world and loving them." I said and meant every word.

"You're too kind, Bella."

"So are you." I argued and we both smiled.

"Thank you for helping me today. I really hope I'm not disrupting your routine." I worried.

"Nonsense. There's nothing I have to do today that can't be put off until tomorrow. I was delighted when Carlisle told me what he'd arranged with you and your father last night."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You know, the children were all excited to learn that you'd be at the house after school. They all love you." I blushed, cause it's what I do, and tried to hide it by ducking my head.

It was both a blessing and a curse when no other conversation was started during the car ride. It was both comfortable and tense at the same time. I was so lost in my thoughts that I never noticed the car had stopped until Mrs. Cullen had opened my door for me.

"Bella, we're here."

"Sorry, I was a little lost in my head."

"It's alright dear. Let me help you out." I accepted her help in getting out of the car. Once my crutches were under my arms again, I looked up and gasped at the huge white house before me. I didn't realize that there were houses this big in Forks, but it makes sense for the Cullens to live here since their family is so large.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you, let's get you inside." She took my back pack again and she helped me hobble up the stairs and into the house. Inside the house was even more amazing.

"Wow, I love all of the natural light and neutral colors you have in here. It feels so warm and welcoming." I complimented her.

"Thank you again. Interior decorating was a hobby of mine."

"It's a good choice; you're very good at it."

"Thank you." Mrs. Cullen smiled warmly at me.

"When the children get home from school, they will take you on a tour of the house and grounds." She told me.

"Oh, um, how are they going to do that? It took us ten minutes to go up six steps to come inside." I said with a humorless chuckle.

"They'll carry you of course." My eyes widened at her statement.

"Oh no, I'll get too heavy after a minute." I argued.

"Trust me, it will be fine. I have more than one son and even better, you've seen how big Emmett is. He carries Alice and Rose all over the house all of the time. Don't worry dear." She assured me and rubbed my shoulder affectionately. I relaxed slightly. I know I don't weigh much, but prolonged carrying of me will still be tiring.

"Would you like a drink?" She offered.

"No thank you I'm fine right now." She led me over to the couch.

"Here, let's get you situated and then we'll get to know one another." She propped my foot up and we spent the entire morning chatting. Mrs. Cullen is one of the nicest people I've ever met and I really like her.

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, and now Bella has met everyone. It made seem slow going, and I apologize for that, but it is building up to the main part. If I can, I will update on Wednesday, if not, then Friday for sure. I recently had surgery and am also entertaining family that are here to help me. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	4. Chapter 3

I was just beginning to doze off when I heard a car park and four doors shut soon after. I was a little afraid when I heard them all rushing to me.

"Ha, I win, pay up." Edward said smugly and held out his hand. The other four each put a hundred dollar bill on his palm. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We had a bet to see who could get to you first and I won." Edward told me with pride. My heart jolted at the thought that he raced his siblings to be with me. I couldn't stop the smile at his obvious enthusiasm.

"Congratulations."

"Oh good, you're home, how was school?" Esme asked as she came to check on me. She kissed each one of them on the cheek.

"Boring as always." Emmett said and the other four nodded in agreement.

"Well boys, now that you're here, take Bella on a tour of the house and grounds. You'll have to lift her so be careful and don't hurt yourself by trying to be macho carrying her for too long."

"Yes, ma'am." All three boys chorused and I loved the respect that they showed her.

"Me first!" Jasper yelled, startling me, and scooping me up into his arms at the same time. Alice acted as my tour guide for the main floor which was the kitchen, dining room, living room, the library and guest bathroom. At the top of the stairs, Emmett took me from Jasper's arms and Rosalie showed me the first floor, where most of the bedrooms were. Edward was waiting for me at the top of the stairs on the second floor. It was his arms that I was both anticipating and dreading.

"Well, this floor is pretty much mine. The door next to the bathroom leads to the attic, which is basically our holiday room. Our storage is in the garage attic. There are two guest bedrooms, my music room and my bedroom is here on the right. Would you like to see it? I nodded and he carried me in and set me on his bed. I looked around to hide my nervousness.

"You really like music." I commented at the entire wall filled with records, cassette tapes and compact discs.

"Yes, music is a large part of my life and one of my biggest dreams is to find someone I can spend time with that will appreciate music." He told me.

"Well, whenever you find her, she will be a lucky girl." He came and sat down next to me and I struggled to keep my breathing even despite my erratic heartbeat.

"Would you like to see the backyard?" He asked me softly. I nodded; he lifted me and we were on the move again. I did feel safe in his arms.

Though I felt safe in Edward's arms, it was uncomfortably hard and cold. My mind was shaken from my thoughts when we emerged onto the back deck. I gaped at the beauty of it all. There was no order in the flowers planted everywhere, yet at the same time there was a design. I could easily spend an entire day out here and it would never be enough time to appreciate it all.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"It's so gorgeous." I whispered. He chuckled.

"I'll tell my mom you think so; she did all this."

"Is there anything she can't do?" I ask with a smile so he would know it's a compliment.

"I'm sure there is." He told me as he set me on the chaise lounge and propped up my foot before joining me on an adjacent chair.

"You're lucky to have her; you all are." I said seriously.

"Thank you, we all know just ho lucky we are."

"Don't tell anyone else this, but I'm jealous." I confided. He tilted his head.

"Why?" He asked and it was a natural question.

"I don't know what it feels like to have a mom _**be**_ a mom, you know? Secretly, I've loved all the caring your mom has shown me today."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom is great and I love her, but she acts more like my impulsive best friend than a mom. For several years now, I've made sure that her bills were paid, there was food to cook, clean laundry and the chores were done. It's always felt like as soon as I was capable of doing something, it became my responsibility; like I stopped being the kid. It's not as bad here. My dad is fairly neat, but I still do all of the cooking, laundry and grocery shopping. I don't mind, I like taking care of him, but sometimes…"

"You just want to be on the receiving end." Edward finished for me and I nodded.

"You deserve to be, you are still a kid."

"Thank you, please don't say anything. I didn't mean to vent at you." I told him with pleading in my eyes.

"I won't say a word. Thank you for trusting me." He said seriously and then looked uncomfortable.

"What is it?" I asked, worried that I spoke too soon and trusted him with a secret when I barely know him.

"Um, Bella, while I still have you alone, I want to ask you something."

"Ok."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me this weekend." I'm pretty sure that my jaw hit the deck in shock. Why the hell is he asking me out?

"Bella?" He called to me, I must have gotten lost in my head again. My eyes snapped up to his.

"What?"

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asked again and I felt like a shmuck that he had to repeat himself.

"Why?"

"Do you remember what I told you in Biology about girls?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well, I feel different about you You're beautiful, kind, intelligent and look me in the eye when we talk instead of ogling my body. I'd like to get to know you on a more personal level." I was speechless. He thinks I'm beautiful? I find that hard to believe.

"Bella? You can say no if you want to." I did it again, making this beautiful man wait for an answer from me; I'm such an idiot.

"Oh, um, yes, I'd like to. Thank you for asking me." I didn't think that his smile could get any larger.

"Perfect." I smiled at him in return.

"I do have one request though." I said cautiously.

"What's that?"

"If it's alright, can we wait until I no longer need my crutches?"

"Yes, I think that's a very reasonable request." Just then, my nose caught the most delicious smell. I turned toward the kitchen.

"What smells so good?"

"My mom is making dinner. Instead of sending you home with food, she invited your dad to have dinner here with us instead."

"Oh ok." Just then, Alice came out to join us.

"Hey Bella, I brought your homework home with me and set it by your back pack."

"Thank you, that was thoughtful of you."

"It was no trouble at all. You'll soon learn that I will do almost anything for my family." I blushed and refrained from pointing out that we weren't family. I had a feeling it would hurt her feelings.

"Now, are you done hogging her, Edward? The rest of us want to see her too. We're thinking of playing a game until dinner is ready." She told us.

"I'm not that good at games." I said.

"That's alright; you can be on my team if you want." Edward offered. I knew he really wanted me to say yes.

"Ok." Again, I was rewarded with a giant grin; it lit up his whole face. He lifted me up and carried me inside. The smell was even better in here. I took some deep breaths to enjoy it.

"It smells amazing, Esme." I told her as we passed through.

"Thank you, Bella. It will be ready soon so I hope you're hungry." I nodded and Edward carried me to the table. There was an extra chair for my leg to be propped up. Edward helped me do that and took the seat next to me.

"So, what are we playing?" I asked.

"Whatever you want, we've got lots of choices." Emmett said and waved his arm in a flourish to a huge pile of board games.

"Oh, um, you all can pick. I'm no good at games and don't know how to play." I said.

"She's on my team." Edward said and I could detect a hint of pride in his voice.

"You damn cheater! You asked her outside, she had no choice but to pick you as a partner." Emmett protested.

"Language Emmett." Esme scolded from the kitchen.

"Sorry."

"That's not true, Alice was out there with us when I asked her. Edward defended against Emmett's accusations.

"How about we switch partners every game or round and that way we all get to be partners with everyone else?" I offered, trying to keep the peace between siblings.

"Brilliant solution Bella." Esme praised from the doorway. The others nodded in agreement and I fought my blush at being the center of attention.

"I still get Bella first, she already agreed outside and we're already in our seats." Edward said.

"I'm next!" Alice called out followed by the other three to determine who gets to be my partner. Emmett pouted that he came in fourth. They taught me how to play CLUE. I picked it up easily enough and had just finished the first game when my dad walked into the room, led by Dr. Cullen. He came over and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?"

"It was good, Dad, Esme is a wonderful caretaker and I've spent the last couple of hours with my new friends. They taught me a game." I waved my hand across the table.

"I'm glad. It smells wonderful in here." I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Edward, take Bella and Chief Swan to the bathroom to freshen up. Alice and Jasper set the table. Emmett put the games away and Rose, take everyone's drink order. Carlisle, will you help me serve the food?"

"Please call me Charlie." My dad said as Edward lifted me.

"Then it's Esme and Carlisle to you." She said back with a smile. Edward carried me out with my dad following us and waited dutifully while we both freshened up.

By the time we returned, a simple but elegant looking dinner was waiting for us. The Cullen men stood behind their seats until Edward placed me in mine. He used his lap to prop my foot up since my dad now used the extra chair. I blushed a little and again noted the hardness of his body. It felt like concrete. I chose not to dwell on this and instead enjoyed the feeling of being so close to Edward.

I was shocked to be feeling a little sad when it was time to go home. The Cullens are so nice, warm and welcoming that I felt like a part of the family.

"Thank you for today. It was generous of you to take care of me and give up your free time." I said. Esme kissed me on the cheek.

"It was no trouble at all, dear. I do hope you'll come back to visit again soon." She said warmly. I smiled.

"I'll try."

"I call dibs to drive Bella tomorrow!" Emmett called and I could have sworn I saw Edward's face fall before he covered it up with a fake smile.

"I get the rest of the week." He said triumphantly.

"Girls get next week." Rosalie topped him.

"I guess that leaves me with the weekend." Jasper conceded and shrugged. I smiled, thankful that they all like me well enough to help me.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." I said and waved from my dad's police cruiser. I saw all seven of them wave back, but Edward was the only one that had a sad look in his eyes.

I spent almost everyday for the next two weeks over at the Cullen's. I got to know all of them and it only made me like them even more. It was time to go back and see Carlisle at the hospital. Just like Esme, he didn't like titles either. It didn't hurt when he manipulated my foot, though it was a little tight from the lack of use.

"Everything looks and feels great. That tiny little crack I saw last time has also healed. You are crutch free." I smiled. I could start driving again and not be so dependent on anybody else.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." He raised his eyebrow at the title.

"It's not a social call so you get the title." I said with a smile.

"In that case, you are most welcome Miss Swan." He smirked at me and helped me down. I walked slowly at first to get my foot used to the movement again and then I was fine.

As soon as I was home, I called Edward.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, it's Bella."

"_Hey, how was the appointment?"_

"Great; no more crutches."

"_Wonderful; would you like to go on our date tomorrow evening?"_ He asked. I was hoping that he'd remember. I couldn't get it off my mind and it hasn't been brought up since he asked me, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"I think I would like that."

"_You've made me so happy."_ I smiled though he couldn't see it.

"I'm glad."

"_I'll pick you up at four because we're going to Port Angeles."_ He told me. I felt like he was more excited for this date than I was and I didn't think that anyone could be more excited for this date than me.

"I'll be ready." I promised him.

"I can't wait." He sounded so eager. I wondered if he liked me as much as I liked him. I knew he liked me enough to ask me out, but did he like me enough to want me to be his girlfriend? I hope to know the answer tomorrow evening.

"Me either; I'm going to finish my homework so it's out of the way for the weekend." I told him.

"_That's a great idea; I'll do the same. I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful girl."_

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Bye." Yeah, I'm blushing.

"_Bye."_ I could hear his voice and I just knew that he was smiling. I hung up and spent the rest of the evening in my room with my schoolbooks.

**A/N:** The next chapter will cover the date and also complete Part 1of the three part series. Due to company and surgical recovery for me, I haven't been able to type very much in the last few days, but I will work on it over the next week to finish it. I will not start a new fic, but just add to this one. Let me know what you think. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day and weekend. Kelly


	5. Chapter 4

I heard my dad answer the door for Edward. I checked my appearance one last time. Tonight, I chose a khaki skirt with my navy blue blouse. It was casual and a bit dressy at the same time since I didn't know where Edward was taking me. I listened nervously to his steps coming closer to my door. He knocked and I let him in.

"Bella, Edward is here."

"Do I look ok?"

"You look very nice."

"What is he wearing?"

"Slacks and a sweater. You look fine. Don't keep him waiting." I know he said that to keep me from changing my mind again about what I wore. I'd already changed three times before ultimately settling on my original choice. I picked up my purse and jacket and made my way down the stairs.

"Hi Edward."

"Hi Bella, you look beautiful." He handed me a single red rose.

"Thank you; it's lovely."

"It's just a weed compared to you. Are you ready?" I blushed at the compliment and nodded. He helped me with my jacket and led me to his car; holding the door open for me.

Luckily Edward found a parking spot in the middle of downtown Port Angeles. On a weekend, these prime spots weren't easy to come by.

"Are you hungry now or would like to walk first?" He asked after holding my hand to help me out of the car. I noticed that he didn't release my hand. I wasn't complaining.

"You choose, I can go either way." He stared into my eyes for a moment.

"Alright, we'll window shop our way to the restaurant and then we'll eat." He decided.

"Sounds good to me." The air was crisp, but refreshing as well dawdled our way down the block to La Bella Italia. Once inside, I fought to keep my eyes from rolling as the female staff ogled my date.

It was easy to find things to talk about while we waited for our food even though we've spent lots of time talking over the last two weeks. By the time the food was served I was hungry.

"How is your dinner?" He asked between bites.

"Delicious, how's yours?"

"It's good, but my mom makes it better. Did I just lose man points for being a mama's boy?" He asked with a smirk and I smiled.

"Only for asking if you lose points. I like people that respect their parents. I think your family is amazing and when I have my own, I want it to be just like that." He beamed at my compliment.

"Thank you; I feel the same."

"What do you have planned for when we leave here?" I asked when he signaled for the check.

"As long as I can hold your hand, I'm happy." Cue the blush.

"Can we walk a bit and see if anything catches our eye?" I asked.

"I think that sounds good. Let me visit the men's room and I'll be all set."

"Good idea; meet you at the front door?" I offered. He rose when I did and we set off for the bathroom together.

He was waiting for me and we continued our walk from earlier. It was nice to hold his hand and it made me feel safe, but again, it wasn't warm or soft like a hand should be. Still, I said nothing. I just liked being with him. We rejected the movie theatre and the beach was too noisy, so we continued window shopping and talking.

We were on our way back to the car when he pulled me to a stop. I turned to face him, worried when there wasn't a smile on his face, but a frown. I hoped I wasn't the cause.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Not a thing, I just have something I want to ask you." He said.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you're perfect. I want to know is, can I kiss you?" He asked.

"Yes." He pulled me closer to him b my waist. One hand moved to my neck and tilted my face up to his. It felt like slow motion for his lips to meet my own, one once they did, it was electric; until we were interrupted. A clicking sound disturbed the pleasure of my first kiss. It was a sound I'd heard before but right now I was hearing it out of context. The sound clicked again and instantly I knew what it was. I've grown up hearing this sound. I broke the kiss and turned my face to see the barrel of a gun.

"Give me your wallet." The scruffy face man demanded. It was hard to see him as I was more focused on the gun and his finger on the trigger. Edward pushed me behind him.

"No." He said and I was shocked.

"I don't think you heard me right the first time. Give me your wallet; you too Honey, give me your purse." I was reaching my hand out to give into his demands, but Edward was faster than me. He refused to let me hand it over and pushed my hand back to my side.

"I said no, we'll keep our money to ourselves."

"You lose kid and so dies your girl. I have the gun and I said to give me the money." The man demanded again. Though I huddled against Edward's back, I still peeked around his arm.

"No, you lose; you underestimate me." Edward said confidently.

"I don't think so." He cocked the gun again and flipped the safety off. It was time for me to interfere.

"Edward, just listen to him and we can go." I pleaded, coming out lightly from my hiding spot and standing in front of him. Now, he looked a little worried.

"Yeah Eddie, listen to her." Edward put a hand on my hip, ready to move me behind him again.

"No, I won't let you have my wallet." He turned to me.

"He's going to shoot us either way so we don't go to the cops."

"Good guess Eddie; either way I still get your money. He aimed and I saw his finger starting to squeeze.

"**NO!"** I moved and screamed as loud as I could as the shot was fired. Distantly I heard a second shot, but was in too much pain to care.

"Bella!" Edward shouted. He caught me and lowered me to the ground. The guy took off running after he fired the second shot, I'm guessing at Edward. Edward put his hand on my chest and pressed down. I moaned in pain. I knew he was just trying to stop the inevitable.

"Bella, why did you have to interfere? I can't lose you." I heard him sobbing over his hand on my chest. With my energy swiftly draining away, I lifted my hand and palmed his cheek. His hand covered mine and I thought I could hear his family calling his name. He stared into my eyes. Pain filled both of our features.

"You're worth dying for." I choked out, blood spilling out of my mouth. I forced myself to hold his stare. I saw him lean closer and whisper something; I never heard what he said because the world faded away.

**END OF PART ONE**

**A/N:** So there it is; I hope that it was worth the wait, please let me know by leaving a review. Remember, reviews equal love.

Part 2 will begin soon and will all be in Edward's POV. Thank you to everyone that has put me on alert or favorites. Have a great day! Kelly


	6. Part 2 Chapter 1

**EPOV**

"Edward, we have to move fast. Bite her while Carlisle digs the bullet out. Do it now or you've lost her for good." Alice said.

"She's right son, if you want her, you have about fifteen seconds left to decide." Carlisle was already digging into Bella's chest for the bullet. Finding it and pulling it out quickly

"I'll call her father and make something up for why we are also here." Esme said sadly and walked a short distance.

"She won't hate you, just do it!" Alice read my hesitation correctly.

"She loves you." Jasper whispered which was the convincing factor. I leaned down to hear ear.

"I love you and I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do, but I won't live without you." I felt my teeth easily pierce her skin. I swallowed one mouthful of her delicious blood and pumped as much venom into her as I could before sealing the bite closed. I then moved to the wound in her chest and spit more venom directly onto her heart.

"All of you do it too. I know you all love her." I whispered. Each one of them also spit a mouthful of venom into the open wound in her chest. I pulled my shirt off to stop the bleeding until the venom did it for me. We heard the ambulance approach.

"What happened?" The paramedics asked and moved to assess Bella. My head was still close to hers.

"If you can hear me, my love, stay still and quiet. I know it hurts." It was a safety measure as she was still unconscious.

"She was shot in the chest. The assailant ran that way. The bullet pierced her heart. There's nothing that can be done." Carlisle said with cold professionalism. It broke my heart to see them put their equipment away and pull out a black bag. Alice whispered that people were going to be here soon. Another set of sirens rang in the distance.

"We need to get her out of here." I said in a panicked voice. Bella's self-control was being tested and I didn't want to make it any harder for her than it has to be.

Carlisle pulled out his medical identification to deal with the paramedics, and at the same time, not allowing them to get any closer to my Bella. The cops were the next to show up and Esme was the spokesman for my family in that arena, until they wanted to talk to me. I was able to give a full description of the assailant with my statement of accounts and they searched after letting me leave. In this case, being a minor helped me. Alice made it look like she was crying over Bella's body and in a way she was; we all were, but I knew that was really holding Bella still while I was away from her.

"Well, let's get her to the hospital." The lead paramedic once again tried to get to Bella. Carlisle was faster.

"If it's alright, I'd like to drive her myself to Forks General. Her father is the Chief of Police there and he should hear the news from me." Carlisle asked.

"It's against policy Dr. Cullen." The paramedic was firm.

"I'm aware of that and take full responsibility for her. Please, she's like a daughter to me." Carlisle pleaded.

"Alright, we can just say it was a false alarm." The lead paramedic caved after a few minutes of deliberation. Carlisle tugged at the man's heartstrings and he thought of his younger brother's long time girlfriend.

"Thank you. Boys, carefully lift her and set her in the backseat. Edward, where is your car?" Carlisle motioned to his car fifteen feet away. I gave my keys to him and pointed down the road before climbing in the back of Carlisle's car ready to hold Bella in my arms. I could hear Jasper and Emmett whispering to her just in case she had regained consciousness. They moved slow, going with the human charade, but I was just anxious to have her in my arms again.

"Keep still for a few more seconds baby; you're doing great." I told her quietly and held her snugly to my chest. I'm pretty sure she's still unconscious. We need to get her home. The venom had already repaired the open wound in her chest and her heat was picking up a much more steady rhythm again. It won't be long until she is aware of the pain caused by the venom. Carlisle, Alice and Rose got in the car with me as they had the best control around freshly spilled blood. Though, after checking their minds, even the other three were more worried about Bella making it through the change than they were about her spilled blood. For propriety sake, Alice pinned Bella's shirt back together and then held Bella's legs in her lap.

"Will she make it Alice?" I asked and I had to know I waited too long for her only to lose her after a month.

"It's too soon to tell; I'll keep watching and let you know as soon as I know." Alice said solemnly. I leaned closer to my mate, whispering so quiet, the other members of the car couldn't hear me.

"I know it hurts baby, but you can pull through. I need you." I kissed her brow and curled my arms even more snugly around her tiny body.

We pulled into the driveway of our house. Charlie was waiting for us. Esme had told him that they were going out for dinner when I called Carlisle saying Bella had been shot.

"Bella, if you can hear me, keep quiet and still. We're going to move you and it's going to hurt, but your dad is here and he can't know the truth. He thinks you're dead and this will keep him safe. Remember, quiet and still. I love you." I whispered before Charlie registered she was in the car with me. Though her heart was beating more than not, it still missed a beat every few minutes. I was still fairly positive that she was unconscious.

"Bella! Oh my God, Bella!" He screamed as soon as he saw Jasper helping me get her out of the car. I was still holding her, walking her into the house. Esme and Carlisle were helping Charlie to follow me. I took her up to the guest room across the hall from mine and reverently laid her on the bed.

"She was so brave, Charlie. She saved my life." I said and pretended to let my knees give out. It wasn't that hard to do. Carlisle rushed to catch me. Only a small part of our charade was an act for Charlie's benefit. I don't know yet if my mate will make it through the change; finding true grief is not that difficult for me at the moment.

"Thank you Carlisle for tying to save my baby girl." Charlie was trying to keep his tears in.

"I only wish I had been successful. I did get the bullet out if you want it." Carlisle handed him the bullet wrapped in a handkerchief. Charlie adamantly shook his head.

"No; I'd reuse it to kill the bastard that shot my baby. Esme, will you help me plan Bella's funeral?" It was that word that broke Charlie's resolve. He turned his whole body away and quickly swiped at the few tears that escaped. He never thought he'd have to plan for Bella's funeral; he'd always thought she'd be planning his.

"Yes, it only took minutes for me to love Bella and think of her as another daughter. She was a beautiful girl on the inside and out." Esme rubbed his back. Charlie nodded without turning to face her. I knew that if we could cry, all seven of us would be sporting red eyes and tear tracks.

"I loved her on sight, all covered in blood and slime." He finally said in a quiet, but steady voice. I watched the memory in his head. His thoughts then drifted to other memories he has of her. Alice came in the room followed by Rosalie. They were carrying a large bowl of soapy water and some clean clothes.

"We'll come over and help to pack her things if you'd like Charlie." Alice offered and I was grateful to her for that.

"Yes, thank you girls. You've been good friends to Bella. I need to call her mother."

"Let's go downstairs and I'll make you some tea while you call Bella's mother. Let Alice and Rosalie clean her up and then you can have a few minutes with her. You can spend the night if you'd like. We have another guest room." Esme offered.

"Thank you, but I'll sleep at home. I need to be alone." Charlie was fighting to wait until he was alone before he let go and cried over Bella's death. I didn't blame him. Alice shooed me out of the room to shower and change as well, telling me to put my clothes in a plastic bag and we could burn them when Charlie left. I sunk to the floor of the shower dry sobbing and hoping that my Bella will make it to the other side.

**A/N:** So, here is the start of Part 2, it will last through Bella's change and I imagine it will be about the same length as Part 1. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly


	7. Part 2 Chapter 2

I got control of myself after a few minutes by reminding myself that until I knew for sure that Bella wasn't going to make it, that I needed to be there for her. She is my everything. I dressed quickly and exited my room. Charlie was just coming up the stairs to check on Bella and Alice had just opened the door.

"Perfect timing, we just finished cleaning her up. We'll do a more thorough job on the day of her funeral." Alice quietly. Even she lacked her normal bubbly personality. I already know it will be hard on all of us if Bella doesn't pull through. Carlisle excused himself to go to the hospital and fill out a death certificate for her. Rose collected the water basin, Bella's clothes while Alice went into my room to get my room to get my clothes. As soon as Charlie left everybody's clothes for tonight were going in a small backyard bonfire. Esme waited with me while we let Charlie have a few minutes with Bella. It was torture to stay out here, away from her when she needed me.

When Charlie came out, he let Esme drive him home. He knew he was in no condition to drive. She wasn't going to stay long and he wasn't going to let her. We all knew what was going to happen once he was alone for a few hours and we all respected him enough to not mention it. As soon as he was out of sight, I raced to Bella's side. Alice had put her in a dress and sweater combination. I knew that the sweater was to cover up the now non-existent scar and her pulse points. Everyone else that was left in the house went out to hunt and I was left alone with Bella.

"Baby, you're doing so great. I don't know if you've come back into your mind yet, but if you have, just keep doing whatever it is you are to keep still and quiet. I know that it hurts, I've been there and gone through it a long time ago. This is the only way to keep you with me. I've loved you since we met. You are my soul mate and I can't live without you. I didn't want it to be like this. I wanted you to know about me and make the choice on your own. I wanted you to choose to be with me. I'm sorry for taking that choice away from you. I love you so much. I couldn't lose you, I had to do this and I will repent forever if that is what you wish. I love you, I love you, I'm so sorry." I stroked her hair and held her hand while I talked to her.

It was a few hours later when Alice touched my shoulder. I looked up at her, startled that I hadn't heard her coming.

"She's gonna pull through." She said with a smile and I offered a small smile in return.

"Thank you."

"Did you want to hunt?" She asked.

"No, I'll wait until I can take Bella with me."

"I'm happy you have your mate." She said.

"Me too. I just hope that she doesn't hate me for what I did. I can't go on without her."

"She won't hate you. I'll leave you alone." She hugged my shoulders and all I did was tilt my head in her direction. I didn't want to stop touching Bella.

"Thank you."

Nobody else came to talk to me and I talked quietly to Bella for hours until Carlisle left and came back with Charlie in tow.

"Bella, your dad is back and to keep him safe, you need to stay still and quiet." I whispered before raising my voice to normal speaking volume.

"I love you. I wish I had told you before you were shot, but I thought that I had more time with you."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Charlie whispered and he looked worse for the wear. It was clear from his swollen eyes and unshaven face that he spent all night crying. I offered up a small, sad smile.

"Though, I'm sure your words are in a slightly different context."

"Yes sir. Thank you for helping to create the most awesome girl in the world. I've never met anyone more kind, compassionate, generous, intelligent, or beautiful in my life. I felt it in my heart. Bella was 'the one' for me. I feel so quickly for her and I'm so glad I did. It's a privilege to have been a part of her life." I hated speaking in the past tense about Bella, but it was necessary.

"Thank you, Edward." Charlie told me and he was choked up again. He suppressed it quickly and thought that it was a good thing that I was the only one around to see his moment of weakness.

"I'd never planned to be a father before I turned twenty, but then again, who does? Renee and I were so lucky with Bella. She was such an easy baby to take care of; especially for two parents that were still kids themselves. Bella is the best mistake I've ever made. Even though times were tough and I hardly got to see her, I never once regretted it. I could have been one of those parents that resent their kid for ruining their life, but Bella did the opposite. She made me want to be the best dad in the world and work hard to provide for my family. I hope in her eyes it was enough." This time he couldn't hold back the tears. He wiped them away quickly.

"I'll get you a glass of water; have a minute alone with her." I squeezed Bella's hand as a reminder to her to keep still and quiet. Though we wanted to give Bella's parents time alone to grieve over her, and her pulse points were covered, we weren't going to leave them alone with her for long. A lot was riding on Bella's ability to keep still and quiet. I felt bad that so much pressure was on her to act when she was already suffering through the painful transformation. I didn't want to consider the consequences of what would happen if she couldn't play dead for a few minutes. I know she's in pain, I remember it all too well and I'll have to do something nice for Jasper who is also suffering in his room, using his gift on her to help lessen the pain she's in. In everyone else's mind, we're all trying to keep our emotions in check to not put Jasper in emotional overload. Those who could, were trying to keep away from the house without making it look like they were trying to stay away.

I made noise as I approached Bella's room so that Charlie would know I was coming and could make himself presentable again.

"Here Charlie."

"Thank you."

"When does Bella's mother get in?" I asked.

"I have to leave in about an hour to get her."

"Would you like one of us to drive you?" I offered.

"That would be great, thank you; you've all been so wonderful to her, making her one of your own. I'm glad she had you in her life." He had no idea how much we were making her one of our own.

"We are too. We all really liked her."

"I'm sorry that you weren't able to expand your relationship with her. I bet you two would have had something special. I saw how you looked at her."

"Thank you, it's comforting to know we would have had your blessing." I said. He pat my shoulder, which was as close to a hug as I was going to get from him and I was okay with that. I smiled softly and took Bella's hand in my own to let her know that I was here and to remind her to keep still. She was doing wonderfully. We sat quietly, each of us holding one of her hands until Emmett came in the room.

"Hey Chief, I'll drive you to the airport. Esme and Rose are at your house making a few dinners for you."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." He stared at Bella for another minute and let Emmett lead him away from the room. I sat on the bed to talk to my love.

"You're doing so well my love. At some point, your mom and dad will both be here and they might start to smell really good. You'll have to resist the temptation. They have to believe you're dead; it's the only way to keep them safe. I love you so much and I'll be by your side as much as I can. You're doing great baby, I know it hurts. You're about one-third of the way to the end of the pain." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her forehead. After my kiss, I carried on a constant one-sided conversation with her, mixed with words of encouragement. I had no idea if I was helpful at all, but I had to do something. I told her every memory I had of her. I told her things that her father thought. I did this all while hoping the memories I shared would trigger her own and she wouldn't lose them in the transformation. I also hoped that my words would be another distraction from the pain.

"Five minutes, Edward." Alice said.

"Ok baby, your parents are almost here. Remember to keep quiet and still. I love you." I told her and then pretended to be taking a nap at her side, too distraught to leave her alone for very long.

"Oh, my poor baby!" Bella's mother rushed in followed closely by Charlie.

"Shh, Renee, let Edward sleep." He admonished her.

"Who's Edward?" She asked.

"She was on her first date with him when they were held at gunpoint by a man trying to mug them. Bella jumped in front of him and saved his life." He explained.

"That sounds like something she would do."

"He's hurting; he really liked her. You should have seen how he looked at her. The whole family is amazing. They've treated her like one of their own." Charlie praised us and Renee broke down sobbing, though thrilled that she had befriended us. She clutched at Bella and held her tight. Jasper was using all of his influence to keep her asleep and limp. I guess she had returned to consciousness sometime while I was talking to her. Thankfully, Renee's distress prevented her from realizing Bella still had a heartbeat. It was time to 'wake up' from my nap. I lifted my head and started to stretch.

"Did we wake you, Edward?" Charlie asked, having noticed me first.

"It's alright, I feel a little rested." I said.

"Edward, this is Renee, Bella's mother. Renee, meet Bella's boyfriend, Edward." That surprised me and it must have registered on my face.

"I told you, I saw how you looked at her. You were headed that way and probably would have asked her after your date." He said. I shrugged and nodded with a smile, confirming his thoughts.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward. How are you doing?" Renee asked. Her mind was one of the most unique I've ever heard; especially in an adult. She had innocent, childlike thoughts paired with a frighteningly accurate intuitiveness at the same time. I wonder what kind of vampire she would make as I'm almost positive that she would have a gift. I'll ask Alice later.

"I've been better. It's hard to leave her side; to say good-bye. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances." I said honestly.

"Me too." She agreed.

"I'll give you both a few minutes with her." I stood to leave, with a last reminder squeeze to Bella's hand as I left. I figured that I would make them some tea to give them some time alone with Bella, but not too much. Now that Renee had arrived, some arrangements needed to be made. Alice and Rose hacked into Bella's computer last night to see if Bella had a journal or some photos. She had both which the girls downloaded onto a flash drive for me to give Bella later. They had also gone through family albums with a portable scanner to make a small album for Bella to hopefully jog her human memories. I loved that they loved my girl so much to do that for her.

**A/N**: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly


	8. Part 2 Chapter 3

Alice was waiting for me in the kitchen with a sad smile on her face. I smirked at her and made the decision to change Bella's parents. She gasped and I watched the vision play out in Alice's mind. I decided to invite our "cousin" Eleazar down to meet the new additions to the family.

It turns out, through the vision, that I learn that Bella is a mental shield. Charlie, if I had wanted to change him, would be part shield and part lie detector. Renee, again, if I truly wanted to change her, would be a mind reader like me, but would have the ability to turn her gift off if she chose. It's different than mine where I can hear everyone's thoughts all of the time, except Bella's, who I never hear. Renee will have a larger range than I currently do as well. Maybe it's better if she isn't changed. The vision was unclear as to whether or not she'd be able to read Bella as well. It was also undetermined if they would be mates or not. Having no mate is a lonely existence; one that I know well, but no longer live.

"Now you know." Alice huffed at me.

"It would be interesting, that's for sure." I commented, leaning against the counter, waiting for the kettle to whistle. Everyone was home now and it was time to talk. I took the tea tray into the living room.

"Esme, will you go get Bella's parents?" Alice asked sweetly then turned to me.

"Wait a moment then go up to use the bathroom and you can see her. You'll have two minutes, make sure you flush." I nodded and headed toward the stairs, passing Renee and Charlie along the way. Once I turned the corner, I raced to my love's side.

"My love, you're doing wonderfully. You're about halfway through now. I can't stay with you now, but I will be back as soon as I can. I love you!" I hoped she was able to hear me and get some relief that by my updates, her time in pain was dwindling. I kissed her cheek this time and continued with the charade Alice provided me with.

Everyone was waiting for me in the living room.

"Charlie and Renee, we are so sorry that you have lost your daughter so young and in such a tragic way." Carlisle started.

"She died doing something heroic." Charlie said and I focused on my lap. I still felt so guilty. Though I did want to change her eventually, it wasn't supposed to be like this. I wanted her to know my secret first. I wanted her to want to be with me. I wanted her to choose this life.

"I agree. We'd like to offer to help cover any fees with lawyers for her life insurance or the funeral. Bella was so quickly loved by all of us in such a short time and paid a hefty price to keep us together. No act on our part would ever be able to repay the gift she has given us." Esme said and held my hand during her speech. I leaned into her.

"Please let us pay for everything." Carlisle backed her up.

"You've already done so much though; especially keeping her here when she should be in the funeral home." Renee said and a fresh round of tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Do you want a service for her?" Esme asked. We were willing to respect their wishes, whatever they were, but we were hoping they would say no and want a private burial. That would be easiest on my Bella.

"Not really, she wasn't here long enough to really make any friends except your family. I'd like to buy a casket for her an open my home for a few hours for anyone that wishes to pay their respects and then a private burial at the cemetery." Charlie said.

"We'll take care of the costs, Charlie." Carlisle said firmly.

"Renee, would you like to go to the house and pick out something for her to wear or we could go to the store if you'd like." Esme offered.

"Thank you. Let's go see what she has in her closet first. I know she wasn't a fan of dressing up or shopping, but she might have had something." Renee said.

"I'll go too." Alice volunteered.

"We'll go and order the flowers." Rosalie said and pulled Emmett to his feet.

"Come on Charlie, I'll take you to the funeral home. We can pick out a casket for her and design her tombstone." Carlisle said softly. The reality of the situation was really hitting both of her parents hard and their thoughts reflected how much they appreciated the support my family was giving them.

Carlisle and Charlie had just gotten to the front door when Charlie called out to me.

"Edward, come over later; you can help Renee and I pick out a few photos. I'll tell you a few stories. It's my right to embarrass her with her boyfriend and even though she's…not here anymore doesn't mean I can't still talk about her." We all heard the hesitation and he was about to say dead, but he still offered me a small smile.

"I'd like that." It was actually perfect, it gave me more to tell Bella when she woke. Jasper sat silently through the whole conversation and as soon as everyone was gone, left to hunt a few deer. He needed a break the pain Bella was going through. I had the house to myself and raced up to my Bella's side.

"Oh, my love, you're so amazing. One more day to go and the pain will be gone. Unfortunately, it will be the hardest day. Soon will be your funeral. You'll be in a casket at your parent's house for a bit and then moved to Forks Cemetery. It will be very difficult for everyone; especially you, but I'll be by your side as much as I can. Your mother and Esme went to get your burial outfit. You will probably have to hold your breath while she's near. Soon, if they haven't started doing so, your senses will become much more acute, but we will all be here to guide you. Oh Bella, I love you so much. You're so much braver and stronger than I gave you credit for. We'll try to set up your funeral for after you wake and hunt so it will be easier for you I'll keep you up to date." I kissed her brow and held her for as long as I could. I knew we needed to call Sam Uley at some point. I had broken the treaty that we've had with the local Native American tribe for decades. I had bitten her, but I hadn't killed her. Carlisle had the bullet as proof. I knew that he wouldn't see it that way, but we were still going to argue our case.

It was late in the evening when everyone returned except for Charlie and Renee. I kissed Bella's cheek, promising to return to her side as soon as I could and drove myself to her house.

Charlie and Renee were waiting for me when I arrived. I politely declined any offer of a beverage and studied the photographs adorning the mantle.

"Would you like to see her room Edward?" Renee offered. Though I had seen it during my nightly visits to protect her in sleep, it was nice to be invited.

"Thank you." I motioned for her to lead the way. The air was stale and depressing when we walked in.

"She loved to read." Renee pointed out the obvious. There were books everywhere. I cold easily tell which books were her favorites. I picked up Wuthering Heights and Romeo and Juliet.

"It looks like she read these more than once." Renee chuckled reaching for the books that I put in her hands.

"I've replaced those two books a few times because she read them so much." Renee looked around and picked up her Ipod next to the bed.

"Would you like this? Charlie and I aren't very big fans of her type of music."

"Thank you." I took the proffered gift and put it in my pocket. I desperately wanted her two favorite books, but I wasn't about to ask for them. Renee clutched them to her chest.

"Would you like my mother and sisters to help you clean out her room?" I asked.

"I think that would be very nice. Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome. I want you to know, I really cared for Bella."

"I'm glad. I know that Charlie and I weren't the parents she needed us to be and I'm glad your family card for her the way we should have." Renee said sadly.

"She was easy to love. My family and I liked her immediately." We were silent after hat. I slowly looked around the room, mentally trying to decide what Bella would want and what we could get away with taking. Hopefully, Renee will either toss or donate most of Bella's things. Anything she got rid of was fair game for us to keep.

"Renee, what are you going to do with her books?"

"Probably get rid of them. I'm not much of a reader and Charlie as far as I know, sticks to sports and police reports."

"If it's alright, can I have them for the family library? If there are any duplicates, I'll donate them to the school library in her name." I said.

"That's a good idea." She said, but still clutched at Bella's two favorites.

"I think I'm going to keep these in memory of her even if I'll never read them." I smiled. I tried, but maybe Alice can work her magic on Renee to get Bella's precious books back in her possession. I followed Renee back to the family room. Charlie had several albums out and opened to pictures of Bella.

"We need to pick out some photos, Renee." Charlie said somberly. It must be so much harder for them than if the situation had been reversed; no one wants to plan the funeral for their own child, it should be the other way around. My heart broke for them.

"Phil, helped me pick some out already. I brought them with me." She went to her bad and brought out a large manila envelope.

"These should be the ones I never made copies of for you." She said casually. I sat silently, absorbing every word they said about Bella's life.

At midnight, I feigned fatigue and excused myself. I sped home, but before I could make it to Bella, I was halted by a family meeting.

"Ok, we've taken care of the funeral plans. Everything is set for after she wakes. which works out best for all involved; especially Bella." Carlisle began and I nodded in agreement.

"The next order of business is calling Sam. The pack needs to know before the funeral or the repercussions will be fierce. They're not going to like it, but hopefully they'll forgive us." Again, I nodded, dreading this part. Luckily, there was only three of them and seven, soon to be eight of us.

"Let's do it now." I said and raced up to Bella's room, no longer able to be apart from her.

"Hello my love. I'm sorry I was gone for so long. You're almost there. You're doing fantastically. I need to finish a few things and then I will be by your side again. I love you."

"Sam will be here in ten minutes." Carlisle said to me as I came down the stairs again.

"I've secured all of Bella's books except her two favorites. I volunteered Esme, Rose, and Alice to help Renee clean out her room. Can you see about getting those last two books?" I asked.

"Renee will change her mind about the books and only keep a few trinkets. She's going to give us everything else from the room." Alice said.

"Take everything and we'll let Bella decide what she wants to keep. Please Alice?" I begged, knowing that Alice wanted to get rid of all of Bella's clothes and replace them with her own choices; like she had done for the rest of us.

"Fine, but I will get my hands on her at some point." Alice bartered. We al heard Sam approach a minute later, so we all went outside to meet him.

A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day!


	9. Part 2 Chapter 4

"Hello Sam, thank you for meeting with us and we apologize for the late hour." Carlisle began. Sam nodded.

"We have a few things to discuss and we hope that at the end of it, we can remain at peace as we always have." He added.

"I'm listening."

"Did you hear on the news about the young girl that was shot and killed in Port Angeles?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"She's Edward's mate. We hadn't planned on it, but she's in the middle of the change. The bullet pierced her heart. If I had any hope of keeping her alive, I would have done it." Carlisle explained.

"So you broke the treaty?" He asked, outraged. Reading his mind, he was barely in control of himself to keep from phasing and attacking us.

"Technically, she was dead when Edward bit her. There was no way to keep her alive without venom."

"You know this means war. If she was supposed to die, you should have let her." He ranted at us all while I was in his mind. His body was trembling a little more.

"What if it was your Emily?" I asked, getting his attention. The trembling eased a little, giving Sam more control over his body.

"What if the two of you were in our shoes and the only way to keep her is to change her? Bella had no idea of what we are and I had no intention of telling her for a while. When she knew the truth, I wanted it to be her choice to be with me; to be changed. I was never going to force her into this life, but I can't live without her. I acted to save my mate." I explained.

"No one will be harmed; she'll have seven of us here with her and will only leave the house to hunt. She won't be left alone. At the end of the school year, we'll leave." Esme offered, trying to keep the peace.

"Don't come back for at least seventy years and everyone you know here is dead." He said as his way of extending an olive branch.

"Of course." Carlisle agreed immediately.  
"Several of us from the tribe are planning to go to the funeral, how are you going to handle that?" He asked.

"Bella will hold her breath. She's done amazing so far at playing dead when her parents were here." Sam seemed shocked by this.

"May I see her?" He asked me. I nodded and led the way up to her room.  
"She'll be finished changing and wake up this evening. I'll take her out for a hunting trip and make her gorge. She won't want to hurt anyone. It's not in her nature. She took a bullet meant for me." I told him.

"It was her human nature." Sam corrected me.

"When we wake, we are essentially who we were before. It's largely a physical change instead of a mental or emotional one. Sometimes, a characteristic from a human life will manifest itself as a gift. A human who is an avid hunter, might be a tracker as a vampire or for instance, Carlisle thinks that I must have been fairly intuitive as a human and that is why I can read minds." His eyes widened and now he knew how I knew about Emily.

"It's not something I broadcast." I said and he understood my meaning.

"Can all…"

"No, just me. Though, there are other gifts in the family."

"Like what?" He asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say. I don't divulge other people's secrets." I said.

"Ok, I understand. I need to go. I'll let the tribe know what has happened. No more though." He warned.

"I won't need to, I have my Bella." I assured him.

"Yes, well I'm sure the rest of the pack or the tribe will be as accepting as I am."

"Either way, there would have been a funeral. When I bit her, I swallowed one mouthful and then pushed my venom into her. Truthfully, I didn't even have to bite her. I could have and did, along with the rest of the family, just spit into the open wound where her heart was. I know it's a technicality and they won't see it that way, but it's the truth. My eyes are still gold." I said.

"I'll see what I can do. I know Billy Black is planning to attend as he is good friends with Chief Swan. I'll be there as well."

"Thank you, Sam. I'm very sorry it had to happen this way." I told him honestly. He nodded and I walked him out. Carlisle finished the conversation and I rushed to my mate's side.

"Hello, my love. Finally, my evening has come to an end. It's just you and me for a while. I have so much to share with you when you wake again. You're doing so wonderful. You're hair is thicker and the color is richer and more vibrant. Your skin is paler and harder like mine. Your body temperature has dropped to match mine as well. Only a few more hours. I'll try to get an exact time from Alice. I probably sound silly talking to you when I don't even know if you can hear me. I've personally watched the change happen three other times and have gone through it myself. I don't know if Carlisle was talking to me or if it was just his thoughts I was hearing. Esme, Rose and Emmett all pretty much screamed the whole time. I minimized the time that I was around them. I've never heard of anyone staying completely silent and still as you are. It shows me just how much strength you have. I admire that and I love you so much." I moved to lay with her and held her as I spoke on and off for hours. I told her what life was like for me when I was a human. I told her what she could expect from her new acute senses. I told her the real reason I left when I had first met her. I just kept talking.

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the shorter than usual chapter; this was just the best breaking point. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day!


	10. Part 2 Chapter 5

Alice popped her head in to let me know that plan for the day.

"Charlie and Renee will be here after breakfast. They'll want some time with Bella and after that, they will head home to clean out her room and prepare the house for the funeral. Bella will wake a few minutes after seven this evening. You and she will have twelve hours to hunt. Bella had to be back in this bed at seven tomorrow morning. Renee will be here to help bathe her and get her dressed at seven-thirty. Have Bella practice holding her breath. I love you, Eddie." I growled at the nickname.

"I love you too, Pixie." I retorted, earning a growl of my own from her.

"Bella, it's two in the morning. You're down to the last seventeen hours. I know it will be difficult because your heart is still beating, but can you start practicing to hold your breath? It will be a short visit with your parents and I have no intention of leaving you alone with them for very long." I listened carefully to Bella's body. Her heartbeat showed no change in rhythm and her breathing had been difficult to detect even to my finely tuned ears. Has she been holding her breath the whole time? If so, I'm even more impressed. I chose to keep quiet for a few hours and just lay at her side, holding her close to me. I peppered her face with small intermittent kisses.

At seven, I left the bed, but not her side.

"Good morning, my love. You have twelve more hours left. You're doing so well. Your parents will be here after breakfast, but I'm not sure what time that will be. I'm going to pretend to be asleep here to minimize the time that they are alone with you. I love you and I hope you can forgive me for what I've done, but I couldn't let you go what I had a way to save you. I can't lose you. I'm so sorry that you are losing your parents." I was whispering in her ear and this was as close to sobbing as I could get since I no longer had the ability to produce tears. I vowed to myself to do anything she wanted to earn her forgiveness.

It was almost nine when I heard their thoughts.

"Ok, baby, they're almost here. Keep quiet and still. I love you." I put my head on the bed near her elbow and Esme rushed in to cover me with a blanket. I was still wearing the same clothes I had on yesterday to make it more convincing.

"Thanks." I whispered as she rushed back out. I had one hand cushioning my head and the other hand was holding Bella's. I listened to Carlisle greet them.

"Good morning Charlie, Renee; how are you?"

"As well as can be expected Carlisle. We are forever in your debt for all you've done for us." Renee said.

"I would do it all again in a heartbeat. In such a short time, Bella wormed her way into my heart. It feels like I've lost a daughter too."

"May we see her one last time before everyone arrives tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"Absolutely." Carlisle took his time leading them up here and I squeezed Bella's hand quickly before letting my grip fall lax during my 'sleep'. The door opened and Carlisle pretended to gasp.

"Carlisle, what is it?" Renee asked worriedly. He stepped aside and then she saw me too.

"I guess he's having trouble letting her go." Carlisle said sadly. He came over and shook me 'awake'.

"Edward, wake up son." He shook my shoulders a few times.

"Huh?"

"Edward, Bella's parents are here. You need to wake up. They want a few minutes alone with her." Carlisle said.

"Ok. Sorry I fell asleep in here." I said and pretended to stretch the kinks out of my body.

"I understand it's hard to say good-bye; come on." I squeezed Bella's hand and reluctantly left her side. I didn't go far, just to my room across the hall to shower and change my clothes. I went downstairs to bring up coffee for Charlie and Renee.

They were both on either side of her, holding her hands. I'm sure her skin had cooled enough that to Bella, it felt like they were burning her; that is if she can even differentiate between the burn of venom and her parents' body temperature. To them, Bella's skin felt cold, hard, and inflexible to them; a corpse. Renee was sniffling and the one to spot me first.

"I brought you both some coffee if you'd like it." I offered and slightly lifted the tray.

"Thank you Edward. Are you going to be ok after tomorrow?" Renee asked me, her voice and thoughts filled with concern for me and my apparent difficulty coping with Bella's death.

"I think with time I will. A piece of me died that night with her and I feel guilty that I'm standing here alive when she's not. I was falling for her. I saw a real future with her and now it's been ripped away. I feel lie she was my destiny; the one I was supposed to be with." I said.

"You shouldn't feel guilty; the guy that shot her should. I wish I could tell you how she felt about you, but I can't. I can tell you that she liked you enough to go out with you. She didn't date in Phoenix." Renee said and I smiled a little. Charlie shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"Hmm, yes, well, we have a lot to do and Phil will be here soon." He said. Bella's step dad couldn't come up with Renee and we bought his ticket as well as a rented a car for him for when he could get up here. Renee explained that Phil also wanted to give Renee a chance to grieve with Charlie in private as every parent, even divorced ones, should be together when their child dies.

"You're right Charlie, we have to go; we'll see you all tomorrow." She said and wiped some tears away. I took the mug of coffee from her hands and put it back on the tray. Charlie added his and the three of us made our way downstairs. Esme met us at the bottom of the stairs and took the tray from my hands.

"If you need help, please call us." She said.

"Thank you, Esme." Renee answered. I watched them until the car pulled away. They were here for an hour and had said their final good-byes. As soon as they were out of sight, I was at my Bella's side.

"Ok, my love, I'm back and I can stay at your side until tomorrow morning. You have nine more hours." I lay in peace with her just waiting for her to wake. I savored the sounds of her heart beating, knowing that in a few hours that glorious sound will be gone forever.

As soon as I heard her heart start to race, I sat up, all while keeping a loose hold on her hand.

"Ok baby, this is it. In the next few seconds, the pain will be gone forever. I love you." I watched her back arch and then her heart stopped. She continued to lie completely still.

"Ok baby, take your time, and just open your eyes. I'm right here for you." Faster than the blink of an eye, my Bella was on her feet across the room, glaring at me. I held my hands up and took a non-violent stance. I understood her cautiousness.

"It's alright Bella, it's just me, Edward."

"I know who you are. What's happened to me?" She hissed.

"I don't know what you remember last. I've been talking to you."

"All I remember is pain."

"Well we were on our first date in Port Angeles when an armed robber stopped us. You saved me and took the bullet. I had no choice but to change you. I'm so sorry for all the pain you've been in. I know it hurt; I remember when I went through it. You're a vampire." I said.

"A vampire?" She croaked.

"Yes, you won't need human food or water any longer. I will take you hunting."

"I don't want to hurt anyone." She looked horrified.

"We won't. Our family only hints animals. Come, we have twelve hours and I have so much to tell you. Your funeral is tomorrow." I said and held out my hand.

**END OF PART 2**

**A/N:**So how will Bella react to the news of her funeral? The next chapter will start up in Bella's POV again. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly


	11. Part 3 Chapter 1

**Part 3**

**BPOV**

My eyes widened. My funeral? I took a few seconds to think. I could hear and see so much I vaguely recall hearing voices over the pain. The words were largely undecipherable until the end.

"Did you call me, 'love'?"

"Yes, I did. You're my mate." He said and thankfully made no move to come closer to me though I knew he wanted to. The hand he was holding out fell to his side.

"You're mate?"

"Yes Bella. We shared our first kiss just before you were shot. I've loved you for week; you're it for me." I knew I felt something deep in my chest for him. Is that love? I'm positive he's telling me the truth. More memories flit across my brain though they are still pretty vague.

"You wouldn't give him your wallet." I said, trying to remember that night.

"No, I didn't. Shall we go hunt and I'll tell you the rest?" He held his hand out again and this time I did give him my hand. The spark I felt from touching him made me pull my hand back.

"What was that?" I asked, clutching my hand to my chest.

"Another sign that you belong with me." He said gently.

"Ok, I think I remember a little more now." I smiled at him and his answering smile lit up his whole face. I liked it. Fully expecting the spark, I took his hand again only to be led to the window. We were going to jump? I looked at him with the obvious question in my eyes.

"Just trust me." He said with a smirk. I watched him step out the window and in the next second, he was on the ground looking up at me with a smile. He crooked his finger at me.

"You can do it; it won't hurt." He promised. I copied his actions then found myself on the ground next to him.

"That was so easy!" I smiled.

"This is just the beginning. Smell me." I tilted my head at his odd request, but nevertheless leaned forward and took a whiff of him. Oh God, his scent is intoxicating. I smashed my body against his and pressed my nose into his neck. He purred and chuckled.

"Ok, we can do more of that later, but we do need to go now." He tried to disengage, but I held tighter, breathing in deeply.

"Bella, it's starting to hurt." He said calmly. Instantly I released him.

"Sorry." I said quietly and hung my head. His finger under my chin forced my eyes to meet his. He kissed my forehead.

"It's alright; you're just a little stronger than I am for a while. Let's go hunting. Follow my scent and jump over the river. It will be easy." I nodded. He smirked, pecked me on the lips and took off running, calling back to me.

"Tag, you're it!" I shot after him and stopped just as fast. I turned to look back at the house and saw that I ran the length of a football field in one second.

"Bella; you coming?" Edward reappeared in front of me. I nodded and started running after him. I felt completely balanced, which was a bonus for me. I do remember being quite the klutz. Running is awesome. It was also easy to track Edward's path through the forest. His scent left a trail; a beacon to him that I all too eagerly followed.

So focused on his scent, I hadn't realized that Edward stopped until he grabbed me as I ran past.

"Is it safe to assume that you like running?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, why did we stop?"

"There's a lot that needs to be done and only a few hours to do it in. Let's hunt, then we'll talk and then hunt one more time before getting back to the house. Close your eyes and listen for heartbeats." I did as he asked and noticed that my already enhanced hearing seemed to heighten even more. I could hear everything; including loud thumping hearts.

"Follow your instincts, I'll stay close, but won't interfere." He whispered and took a step back from me. My thirst led me to a herd of deer. Instantly, I snapped the neck of the closest deer and then gabbed the buck. The herd scattered, but I was already drinking. I registered Edward taking down his own meal as I protected mine.

When we finished, he came over to me.

"Feel better?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but I made a mess." I frowned. Edward smiled gently.

"We all do the first time. You'll learn quickly how to keep your clothes clean when you hunt. Ready to talk?"

"I guess." Edward led me to a nearby log and motioned for us to sit. He told me everything that had happened since we met then focused on my upcoming funeral.

"I have to know, how did you keep so still?" He asked after he told me everything.

"Mind over matter. When no one was talking to me, I did simple mental tasks like counting, saying the alphabet, or singing nursery rhymes." I said.

"That's amazing, I'm very impressed."

"Will you stay with me tomorrow?" I asked shyly.

"I'll be with you as much as I can. We can speak to you at a pitch that humans can't hear and Jasper will help as much as he can. He can manipulate emotions. He'll help you to stay still and maintain control." Edward told me and I felt a little better. I was still worried for the most part and Edward must have sensed it because he took my hand.

"Baby, I hate that your control is being tested so soon, but it has to be done. If there was any way to prevent it, I surely would."

"I know. I can do it. My parents need to mourn me." I acknowledged.

"I have faith in you. I want to kiss you so bad and more than the peck I gave you earlier." He said.

"Why won't you?" I asked.

"Because once I start, I won't be able to stop. I have so much to tell you and show you. I've waited so long for you." He said to me. I saw desire and love in his eyes. He checked his watch.

"We should hunt once more and then I need to get you back to the house. Alice says that your mother wants to help clean you up and dress you for today." His voice was somber.

"What will it feel like when she touches me?"

"It will be very warm and difficult not to flinch. Again, Jasper will push as much lethargy on you as he can. Alice and Esme will be there to help you. I wish I could be there for you." Though his statement had more than one meaning, I knew what he meant. He wanted to be there to support me and help me keep calm and limp when my mother was near.

"I know. Thank you for telling me everything and helping me get into the right mental state."

"Keep singing those songs to yourself." He joked and I smiled. We ran off and found another herd of deer. I drank until I felt sloshy and raced Edward back to the house.

"Good, you're early. Get in the bathtub. When your mother gets here, we can minimize the touching by pretending to be almost done." A short girl with spiky black hair said to me. I think her name is Alice. I was taken by surprise because she started talking as soon as I crossed the threshold of the house and tried to grab my arm. Edward immediately stepped in front of me. I greatly appreciated the protective gesture.

"Have you thought that perhaps she may need to be reintroduced to everyone before you assault her and then demand she get naked?" He growled at her.

"Of course, you're right sweetheart." Sweetheart; that bothered me and I growled. Edward turned to face me.

"Esme meant the endearment only in the mother-child sense. I belong to only you. I'm your mate as you are mine." He soothed and rubbed his palm against my cheek. I straightened up.

"I'm sorry."

"I understand, dear. No apology necessary." Esme smiled warmly at me. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Bella, I'm re-introducing Jasper and Emmett as our bothers. Their mates, Alice and Rosalie are our sisters. Lastly, Carlisle and Esme are our parents." Our, it sounded weird and right at the same time. I waved shyly at everyone.

"We're running out of time. Bella, Honey, let's get you showered up and then we'll move to the bath for appearance sake for when your mother is here." I nodded and looked at Edward.

"I'll be in listening distance at all times and as soon as it's possible, I'll be by your side." He assured me and handed me off to Esme. Alice and Rosalie followed us. We stopped on the third floor, near where I woke up.

"This is Edward's room. Use his shower to get all the blood and dirt off your body, then come back into the room you woke up in to use the bathtub. We don't want your mother to see a used shower stall and wonder who would shower in your room." She explained and answered the question before I could ask it.

"Edward is ok with me using his shower?" I asked.

"He's fine and no one will disturb us. There is a robe on the back of the bathroom door you can use when you're finished. We'll have everything in order before your mother arrives.

"Practice holding your breath now. It will feel weird and takes some getting used to. You can't breathe while she's here or when you're at your parent's house. It's too big of a risk to the humans, plus dead people don't breathe." Alice advised. I rushed through the shower in Edward's room and soon found myself naked in the bathtub in front of three women I barely knew. My discomfort must have tipped off Jasper because I heard Edward tell the girls to cover me with a towel.

"Thank you." I whispered gratefully. Rosalie and Alice had taken posts supporting my weight in the water while Esme started to wash my hair slowly. It felt nice, but soon I heard a heartbeat and steps approaching. I tensed, but soon relaxed because Jasper pushed lethargy my way and I couldn't fight it.

**A/N:** So what do you think? Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day!


	12. Part 3 Chapter 2

"Hello?" Her voice sounded so familiar. I knew this was my mother, but I had to find the memory of her to make the connection.

"In here Renee. We wanted to make this as easy as possible for you. All we have left to do is wash her hair." Esme said gently.

"Thank you. I really don't know how we would have gotten through this if it wasn't for you."

"Bella was special to all of us. This is the least we could do to honor her memory. I wish we could do more." Esme said. I felt four hands in my hair. I could definitely tell which ones were my mother's. Edward was right, they were warm, but kind of nice at the same time. Is this what it felt like to him when I was still human? I made a mental note to ask him later.

Once they finished with my hair, the four of them worked together to dry me off and move me to the bed all while minimizing the time that I was naked. My mother's warm, human hands tickled like feathers wherever she touched me. It was difficult not to move and I felt Jasper heap even more lethargy on me. Though I didn't need it, I desperately wanted to breathe; it was getting uncomfortable, just as Alice told me it would.

"I forgot something, I'll be right back." Alice zipped out of the room and I was propped up for Rose to do my hair. I heard Alice return.

"Renee, would you like a drink?" Alice asked.

"Oh, thank you, Alice, you and Rose are such sweet girls and as much as I've loved getting to know you these last few days, I wish it was under better circumstances." My mother left my side to where I presume Alice set the drink down.

"Me too, Renee. Bella was to me just what Alice is; a sister." Rose said and Alice put something in my face.

"Let it out and take a big, but slow inhale." Alice whispered quickly. I was overcome with Edward's scent and I could tell it was fresh; did she rip the shirt off of his back or something? As soon as I had inhaled, Alice took the shirt and smoothed it across my chest and shoulders.

"I thought a smock would e a good idea in case there are any make up issues." Alice said.

"That's a good idea." I heard my mother agree and then felt her by my feet sliding some shoes on. Rose had finished with my hair and Esme was calling for the boys while Alice put some make up on my face.

"She's beautiful. Alice you did a wonderful job and Rose her hair is perfect." My mother gushed.

"I love doing stuff like this. I was looking forward to slumber parties with Bella and Rose to do this exact same thing." Alice said and I knew it was the truth.

"You called us?" One of the guys asked. I can't remember which; none of them spoke when Edward re-introduced us.

"It's time to move Bella over to her parent's house. Get the car out front and someone needs to bring her down." Esme said.

"I will." Edward volunteered.

"I'll get the car." The original speaker said. I felt two arms slide underneath me and lift me in the air. As much as I wanted to hug him, I was still under Jasper's influence, forced to lay there like a limp noodle. I wanted to feel sad that my parents had to go through the process of surviving my death, but Jasper wouldn't let me feel anything. I noticed that each time I started to feel something, he would squash it. I felt Edward bend his body forward for a moment and it took me a second to realize he was sitting in the car.

"Ok baby, you can breathe and open your eyes, but don't move." Edward said and again I let out the air I had been holding in. It was nice to breathe even if I could only do it for a few minutes.

"You're doing wonderfully. It's kind of hard to believe that you're only hours into your new life." He said and smiled at me.

"Yes, I agree Bella. You're doing superbly. It'll all be over by the end of the day." Jasper reinforced.

"You're beautiful." Edward whispered. I smiled a little.

"Ok, back to sleep Bella, we're here." Jasper said and used his magic on me again and again, I went limp. I took a deep breath and held it just as someone opened the backseat door. Two more sets of hands were needed to help Edward get me out of the car and I could feel that Edward wasn't the one holding me any longer. I heard a door open and someone greeted the boys. I could only assume it was my dad. I think I'll ask Edward if he can bring me back here to see and hear my parents one more time tonight so I can have the memory of them forever. I felt myself being lowered into a snug space; oh, right, my coffin. I could feel Edward's hands straighten out my clothing and rearrange my hands to rest on my stomach. He gave my fingers a reassuring squeeze and I knew that he had to leave my side for a while.

"Chief Swan, is there anything else you need help with?" I heard Edward ask. I assumed that meant that the other two were already dressed in their suits. I knew Edward was when I opened my eyes in the car.

"Um, I guess just help me empty the room and finish setting up some chairs. Esme offered to help set up refreshments and nobody is expected for almost two hours. I think that the four of us can finish quickly." After that, all I hear is the sound of chairs being unfolded. It's so hard for me to lie still when all I want to do is look at my parents one more time and run. Running is fun, but once again Jasper interfered and took my feelings away.

"You're doing great baby." Edward whispered as he walked by. I could feel it when he was close by. I like it. It calms me down.

It was hard to lay still all afternoon, even with Jasper's help, and even harder to not breathe. I didn't need to, but I wanted to and it was uncomfortable with the air just sitting in my lungs. I tried to keep myself distracted like I did during the change, but it wasn't as easy this time. Several different pairs of warm vampire hands and even warmer human hands touched me and when I heard people sitting for the service, I tuned them all out. I didn't want to hear my own funeral. I figure if I truly want to know what was said, I'll ask. I'm sure someone will tell me. All of the sudden, I heard the heartbeats leaving and felt a strong surge of panic when the lid closed on me.

"We'll get you out in a minute, just be patient." Someone whispered, but I couldn't tell who. I had to trust that they won't force me to dig my way out of my grave, like a zombie. I waited impatiently, but silently.

"Ok Bella, when I open the coffin, you're to dart out and speed up the stairs to your old room. Don't breathe. I'll let you know when it's safe to move." I still didn't know who was talking to me, only that it wasn't Edward. The voice was still whispering and I prepared to run.

"Up the stairs and the door on the left. The door is open; don't touch anything and hide in the closet." The voice said.

Four minutes later, the lid opened and I sprung out; doing as I was told. I ran straight to the closet in my room and remembered at the last second to close it silently. I listened for nearby heartbeats and could detect none. I was still holding my breath, which sucked. Two hours later, Jasper came back for me, calling me as he approached.

"Do you want to take a few breaths of my scent? Your human scent is still pretty strong in here." I nodded and pressed my face into his arm. He smelled nice, but Edward was better; intoxicating.

"We don't have long before it will be noticed that I'm not with everyone else. Take a quick look around your room and house, we'll leave to hunt and then I'll take you somewhere safe to hang out until the coast is clear."

"Ok." I studied my room, there was a memory tugging at me and I let it work itself for a minute. Suddenly, I remembered. I walked over to my bed and lifted up the mattress. My journals were waiting for me and I scooped them up. Other than that, I started to point out a few things that I wanted.

"Alice and Edward took care of it. All of your clothes and books will come to the house for you to go through. Your mom gave Edward your Ipod, and Alice has already copied everything from your computer in case your parents decide to keep it." He told me.

"Thank you." I was truly grateful. I walked through the rest of the house, holding my breath the entire time, but remembering the tour.

"Is there any way someone can steal something small of my mom and my dad's so I can have their scents when I'm ready?"

"I'll see what I can do. It will be easier with your dad's stuff obviously, but who knows, maybe we take a trip to Florida in the future." He smiled at me.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Alright, let's get a hunt in on the way to the house." I nodded and he took my books from me. He held them while I hunted and then led me to a shed at the back of the Cullen property.

"Her are your books. You have to stay here until one of us comes to get you. You did beautifully today. The hardest part is over." He paused.

"I want you to know that I've never seen a newborn with that much self-discipline. I didn't help as much you might think I did." He praised me.

"Thank you. I'll stay here." I promised him. He kissed my cheek and left to join the others. He left a small gap in the doors for me to have some light. I watched him walk away and he made it look like he was sad and taking a walk to get some fresh air from the depressing day. If I didn't know the truth, I'd be convinced. I imagine, with his gift, it wasn't too hard to pull up the emotions he needed to pull off his act.

**A/N:** Will she stay put? Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day!


	13. Part 3 Chapter 3

It was extremely tempting to sneak closer for a better look at my parents, but it would blow everything if I was seen now. I strained to hear everything that was being said. Even though I had a phenomenal memory and had already heard their voices in my head, I wanted capture every word they said and see them one more time before I could never see them again.

Finally, I heard them say good-bye. Edward rushed to my side two minutes later.

"I apologize for the delay my love. We tried to get them to leave an hour ago, but we couldn't be obvious about it. I'm sure you've had a difficult day and wish there had been anything I could've done to make it better. I know it's no fun to have to sit around all day with nothing to do and holding your breath."

"If it's alright, I'd like to see my parents one last time. I've been able to hear them, but not see them. The images I have of them aren't that clear either. Please?" I begged him. Edward smiled at me and took my hand.

"I can't say no to you, love, but there will be limits on how close we can get. The closest we can go is across the street. Be prepared to hold your breath." He told me the conditions.

"I think after today, I'm an expert at holding my breath." I joked.

"I'd wager you are." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Do you need to hunt?" He walked me into the house to put my journals away.

"No, Jasper had me hunt before he brought me here. I'm fine for now." He held out his hand and I took it. Together, we jumped out of his bedroom window and ran for my parent's house. I sat in the tree across the street, watching them until they went to bed. Edward kept my hand in his the entire time and his posture was one ready to give chase if need be. I said nothing and made no attempt to move closer. I looked over at Edward only to find him already staring at me.

"Thank you for this." I motioned to the house across the way.

"You're welcome. Thank you for taking the bullet for me that night. It was very brave of you." He said.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I asked.

"Yes, but our first date was neither the time nor the place."

"I agree."

"I had been planning to wait a few months and tell you after I knew your feelings for me." He said and we dropped to the ground. He took my hand in his again and we walked toward the house this time.

"There is a lot that needs to be discussed with the family and after that, I'd really like to spend some time with you." He said.

"Ok. Should we run?" I asked and he smiled.

"You really like running, don't you?"

"As a former klutz, this is the best thing ever. I love it!" There was no containing the excitement in my voice. He laughed.

"I love it too. Come on, let's run." He took my hand and we ran back to the Cullen house, well I guess it's my house now too. I noticed when we got back that all of the windows were open.

"Your parents were in the house for a while; we're airing it out so the scent of them won't be so strong." Edward answered my unspoken question.

"Bella, welcome back. How are you dear?" Esme asked and hugged me.

"It's been an interesting day, that's for sure." I said. Everyone chuckled lightly with me.

"You've done beautifully Bella. It was a lot to ask of you and you handled it gracefully." Carlisle said.

"In all my years of experience with newborns, I've never once seen any use as much control as you have for the last two days. Many mature vampires would have had trouble holding their breath for as long as you have had to." Jasper complimented me.

"We'll tell you our stories later, but now we need to go meet with the wolves." Alice said.

"Wolves?" I asked.

"Yes, some members of the La Push tribe have a gene that triggers their shape shifting ability whenever vampires are in the area. When we were here last about seventy years ago, we signed a peace treaty with them and they know about you. We had to tell them because one of the conditions set forth by them is that we aren't supposed to bite humans." I gasped. Edward put a calming hand on my arm.

We've already explained what happened, love. They just need to see you and add your name to the treaty along with Alice and Jasper. We also need to tell them our plan for leaving the area. They weren't happy, but there was nothing they could do. I could have changed you without biting you."

"What is the plan for leaving?" I asked.

"Well, we're here for a few months at the minimum. Eddie will be all heartbroken and the rest of us will just be sad. We'll say we're moving to help Eddie heal his broken heart. You'll get to hang out here with Esme and occasionally Carlisle." Emmett said. I heard Edward growl at the use of the nickname.

"Emmett?"

"Yes?"

"Do you call him Eddie because you have a crush on him?" All the others chuckled except of course for Emmett.

"A crush? Hell no; I've got my Rosie."

"Then please don't use a nickname on _**my**_ Edward unless he gives you permission." I growled lowly at him. I felt Edward swell with pride. Was it because I defended him or said he was mine? I'll ask him later.

"Chill Bella, I was just teasin'."

"Well he doesn't like it so stop it." He raised his arms in surrender then I felt arms restraining me. When did I move so close to Emmett? Edward pulled me back against his chest.

"Thank you." He whispered quietly in my ear.

"Are you ok with being here for a few months, Bella?" Carlisle asked, bringing our focus back to the original topic.

"Yes, I'll stay out of trouble."

"I wasn't too worried about that. Let's go see the wolves." He said confidently.

"We'll reconvene later to discuss a few other topics." He added after a minute.

"Come with me." Edward took my hand and we ran.

"Oh, what is that smell?" I stopped suddenly and covered my nose with my hand. Edward smiled.

"This is the boundary line for the treaty. We can't cross it or they can attack us."

"Got it. I'll hunt in the other direction." I backed away a few more steps, burying my face in a much better scent. Soon everyone else was there.

"Can you hear them?" Esme asked Edward quietly.

"Yes, they'll be here in a moment." He answered back just as quietly and slowly lifted my head from his neck. I understood the silent direction. He still held on to my hand, which I liked.

Four huge wolves approached and Edward released my hand to wrap an arm around my waist. He was preventing me from retreating so I held my ground.

"Hello Sam, thank you for allowing this and meeting with us tonight. Can you phase back and we'll sign the treaty?" Edward spoke for the group. The wolf looked at him for a moment.

"Of course, ladies will you all turn your backs for a moment?" Edward was already swinging me to face his chest as he spoke. I counted to one hundred and three before we were allowed to turn around again. Sam was buttoning his shorts; I get it now.

"Thank you ladies for the privacy." His voice was deep and gravelly. He then turned toward me.

"Bella, are you ok with the change you went through?"

"Yes."

"We were stationed around your house yesterday during the funeral. I commend you on not attacking anyone. It was convincing that you were truly dead." He said.

"Thank you."

"Did they explain the treaty to you?"

"Some of it. I won't be leaving Cullen property unattended so it's kind of moot for me and I will only be leaving to hunt. I do understand the consequences." I answered. He nodded and pulled out a scroll. I don't think I want to know where he kept it on his almost naked body. Carlisle also pulled out a scroll.

"Under verbal agreement you are to leave town by the end of June and return no sooner than seventy years from now."

"We will be gone by or before then. We will keep to our word." Carlisle promised. Sam motioned for me, Alice and Jasper to step forward. Edward came with me though he didn't need to.

"All you need to do is sign both copies and our business will be concluded here." Alice and Jasper went first and handed me the pen. I scanned the two documents and signed my name.

"Sign your full name and put Cullen at the end." Edward whispered and that's when I looked closer. Everyone had their original surname written as well as Cullen tacked onto the end. I also noticed that the names were written in pairs to indicate mates. So, next to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, in the spot left for his mate, I wrote Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. I felt so official now; I was a member of Edward's family.

**A/N:** So now she has audio and visual memories of her parents to keep with her forever. Reviews are appreciated. Have a great day everyone!


	14. Part 3 Chapter 4

Both men put their initials next to all the changes in the document and we parted ways. We all agreed to meet back at the house in an hour to give anyone a chance to hunt if they wished.

Emmett and Rosalie were the last to arrive. We were all seated at the dining room table.

"Ok Bella, we'll need to move soon and we'd like your opinion. We have an isolated house in Alaska, Nova Scotia, England and Russia. Where would you like to go?" Carlisle asked me.

"Um, anywhere is fine. I guess Alaska will work." I answered and heard both Edward and Rosalie groan.

"We don't have to go there. Don't make me pick." I said in a panic, assuming I had made the wrong choice.

"It's not that Bella. Alaska is fine. It's the slut sisters I'm worried about." Rosalie said gently.

"Slut sisters?"

"Alice looked at Edward and then I was securely in his arms a foot away from the table.

"Yes, there is a coven of five vampires there, our cousins if you will for we all share the same diet. However, three of them are sucubbi and periodically like to try and seduce our husbands. They usually back down, but Tanya won't leave Edward alone." Alice explained. I growled.

"What?" At least now I knew why I was being restrained. I had nowhere to channel my anger.

"Yeah, she's been trying to get in his pants for decades. She's never been turned down by an unmated male vampire before and her bonus is that he's still a virgin." Carlisle told me.

"NO! MINE!" I yelled. Edward was using all of his strength to keep me close to him. I felt calmness and lethargy wash over me and glared at Jasper.

"Calm down Bella, yes, I'm yours and you are mine." He said softly and kissed the side of my head.

"They're not here, ok? Calm yourself my love." He purred and I finally settled enough to be rational again.

"We'll be sure to train Bella to fight after school and we'll warn Tanya before we go there to leave Edward alone." I growled again and was quickly calmed again by Edward.

"Moving on; Bella, as Edward's mate, you are also a part of this family. You've been a sister and a daughter to us from the day we met and we'd like to make it official." Carlisle opened and box and presented me with a necklace.

"This is the Cullen Crest. Everyone in the family has one. We'd like you to have yours." He handed it to Edward, who then placed it on my neck. I had a flashback memory and then grabbed Edward's wrist.

"I remember wondering why it still felt brand new when you said you'd had it for years and never take it off." He smiled.

"I'm glad you didn't ask. I wouldn't have known how to respond. Do you like yours?"

"Yes, it's beautiful, thank you." I looked around the room and everyone was smiling at me.

"You took our cuff off for her?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"She's my mate. I couldn't and wouldn't deny her such a simple request." Edward answered and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Whipped." Emmett coughed into his fist.

"Hypocrite." Edward coughed back at him and at the same time, Rosalie smacked Emmett in the back of the head.

"Ok, children, let's continue. Bella, the ladies will be helping your mother pack your things. Most of it will be coming here."

"Jasper told me when he cam to pick me up this afternoon. I really appreciate everything you've all done to help me retain my memories. Thank you all so much; thank you for helping my parents to grieve and to help me transition." I interrupted him.

"You're welcome. We've all loved you since we met you; whether as a daughter, a sister, a friend, or a mate. You're very easy to love." Esme said.

"Thank you." I hid my face from the compliment; glad I can't blush anymore.

"I think that covers everything for tonight. Meeting adjourned." Carlisle announced and everyone left. Edward and I were left sitting there. He suddenly rushed off and was back before I could feel abandoned.

"Let's go find a place to put these." He said and held up my journals. I smiled as he took my hand and led me up the stairs.

"Would you still like your own room or would you like to move in with me?"

"Um, whatever you want is fine with me." I answered shyly. His whole face lit up.

"Great, let's go rearrange everything." He started to pull me into his/our room, but I frowned and hesitated. I didn't want him to change his whole life around for me.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm an inconvenience to you."

"Never." His answer was immediate and I heard absolute certainty in his voice.

"But…" His finger on my lips stopped my words.

"Do you know how long I've waited, how long I've dreamed of finding my mate; how eager I've been to share every part of myself? It's been very difficult to always be the extra guy living with first one, then two and finally three mated couples around me. I'm so happy that I've found you. Nothing you could ask is too great or difficult or expensive. I will do anything for you."

"Even change my parents?" I challenged.

"If it is what you truly want, then I will find a way." He promised.

"No, I will miss them, but I can't be that selfish."

"Are you sure? It's not a selfish desire, there are days that I wish I still had my birth parents around. We all do."

"I'm sure; thank you for offering."

"Now, can we work on_** our**_ room together?" He asked and I smiled. He opened the door and I stood there in shock. There were three boxes on a bed. I searched my human memories; that's not the same bed I remember.

"Is that bed new?"

"Yes, my old one is the bed you were on while you were changing. So, see, I would have had to move everything anyway; this bed is larger than my last one." He nudged my shoulder and wore a smirk. I smiled.

"What are these?" I pointed at the boxes.

"I'm guessing they're yours. Your human scent is all over it." I took a sniff. I felt my eyes turn black.

"How do you do it?" I begged.

"You learn; do you need to go hunting?" He was concerned for me.

"What do I smell like now?"

"That plus a touch of all of us; especially me. I'm not only your mate, but your sire as well, though every single one of us added some venom into your wound that nigh. We all love you, Bella. You smell amazing Bella and I've been addicted since the very first second that I caught your scent. It's one reason I was gone for a few days after we met. Your blood called to me; begged me to take you somewhere private and drain you dry. You were what vampires refer to as a blood singer; everything about you sang to me. You were very lucky to have survived that day. Next time your get the chance, take a whiff of Rosalie, Emmett and Esme; we all smell just a little like Carlisle because he sired all four of us. Our own scent is still the most prominent though." My eyes were still black and the smell was quite distracting.

"What should I do? That smells really, really good." I said, trying not to breathe.

"I think you should breathe normally. This is good practice for learning to tolerate human scents and no one will be hurt this way. If you feel like you can't handle it anymore, I'll take you hunting. It does get easier over time." He said and I nodded. I took another good long whiff and discovered that my own new scent was really close to my old one. I opened the first box and found all of my books, which made me happy. Edward went to his desk and produced my Ipod. I smiled.

We listened to music while we rearranged everything. I separated the books that were duplicates and decided I would read while everyone was at school.

Edward was busy clearing space on the walls for the bed. I helped him move it and then we put the sheets on.

"What time do you normally go to bed?" I asked because even though it was getting late, I wasn't even close to being tired. I could hear Emmett laughing.

"Um, we don't sleep." Edward said quietly and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

"Ever?" My eyes were wide.

"No."

"Then why do we need a bed?" I asked; to me, it was perfectly logical. Again, Emmett was laughing until it stopped with a 'thwack'. Rosalie must have hit him.

"Well, for one, it's for the human charade and two, in this house a bed is used for other…activities." He explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'll explain more when we have some privacy." He said.

"I'm a big girl Edward, I know about sex." I said. Emmett laughed. Rosalie hit him again.

"Does she hit him a lot?" I asked.

"Depends on the day." Edward shrugged.

"Good." I said.

"Hey!" Emmett protested and yet another 'thwack' was heard.

"Quit listening to their conversation and start listening to ours." I heard her scold him.

"Um, there's a bit more to it than just sex." Edward said, bringing my attention back to the previous topic.

"Like I said, I'll explain it when we're alone." He finished and I nodded. As much as I wanted to know, now was not the time. Edward and I moved all of his music and shelved my books in with his. We cleared some room in his closet and drawers for my clothes. I had some. Alice had gone out to buy me some, but they weren't really my style. Edward showed me everything and told me stories of his life over the last century. I soaked up every word eagerly. Though he spoke of both good times and bad, I still heard the melancholy in his voice that he didn't have his mate (me) to share it all with mostly because I hadn't been born yet. He even showed me where he hides his most treasured items; his human memories.

"Depending on what you choose to keep and treasure, you can share my current safe or I can install a larger one for us. I know I said it before, but it's true, I have no secrets from you my love." I nodded with a smile. We both knew I wasn't ready to say it back yet and for now, that was ok.

**A/N: So sorry for the delay last week. RL got in the way, but I'll make it up to you and post again tomorrow. We're close to the end and though it's always sad to bring a story to the close, it's also a good feeling that I finished something and be able to share it with the world. Your reviews have been awesome and I thank you all for them. I respond to every one that I'm able to. **

**Time for my catch phrase; reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! Kelly**


	15. Part 3 Chapter 5

We were three quarters of the way to being done with our room when Alice knocked. We might have finished earlier, but we chose to move at a human pace.

"Knock, knock. Edward, it's time to get ready for school." She marched into our closet and chose dark jeans paired with a black button down shirt for him. She went to get clothes for me too, but I said no.

"Alice, I like jeans and cotton shirts. The clothes you bought me are nice, but they're not my style. She huffed and chose jeans with one of Edward's shirts for me.

"Better?" Her voice had a sour edge to it. I didn't let it bother me. If I was going to be alone here all day long, I wanted to be comfortable.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled. Edward emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and I went in. I could've taken my time and enjoyed the hot shower since I had nowhere else to be, but I rushed anyway. I liked being able to move that fast.

Edward was waiting on the bed for me. Good, I wanted to say good-bye to him before he left for school.

"Are you planning to finish the room while I'm gone?" He asked.

"No. Most likely, I'll read and spend time with Esme. Have fun in school." I smirked and he glared.

"That's not likely since you won't be there." He said and I knew that if I were still human, I would be blushing. As it was, I smiled shyly and hid my face. I heard him lightly chuckle.

"Well, at least when we move, I don't have to go back to school until you do."

"Why?" I tilted my head in confusion. He came to stand in front of me and cupped my face in his hands.

"I'm your mate and your sire; you are my responsibility and I'm so very happy because of it. I'm glad that I have found you at last." His hands left my face to wrap around my body while he kissed my head. I hugged him back, enjoying the comfort and safety of his embrace.

"Let's get the show on the road!" Emmett called out. Edward looked down at me.

"I'll miss you." He whispered and I was pretty sure that I was the only one that could hear it.

"Me too. You'd better go, so you can come back." I said.

"It sounds like a good plan. Have a good day." He kissed my head and to me it felt like he was forcing himself to leave my side. I didn't want him to leave either, but I knew it had to be done.

Instead of reading like I thought I would do, I spent the day with Esme practicing on using only human strength while we cleaned the house. After that, she took me hunting; wanting to keep me full. I didn't complain. When we got back, I showered and found more lounge clothes to wear. I had about an hour to wait until Edward got back so I sat on the bed to read while I waited.

I was just starting on my second book when I heard them return. I put my books away and waited for Edward.

"Hello my love, how was your day?"

"Hello, it was fine; yours?" I asked.

"It was boring as hell. I would have much rather been here with you." I smiled and then caught a whiff of him.

"What smells so good?" I knew my eyes had turned black. The smell of him was almost seductive.

"Just breathe slow; you're smelling all the humans I was around today. Do you need me to shower and change clothes?" He offered.

"N-n-n-no, I can handle it, I think."

"You're doing great; just keep breathing slow." His voice was soothing.

"Did you play your part well?" I asked to distract myself from ripping his clothes off to inhale the too tempting scent.

"Yes, everyone is convinced of my grief."

"Wow." There is so much I wanted to ask, but don't feel comfortable asking now.

"Do you have homework?" I smirked. He frowned.

"Yeah, give me a few minutes and I'll get it done." He said. I nodded and watched as he whizzed through a week's worth of homework in ten minutes. Once it was all put away, we got back to work on our room.

We were just about finished when Rosalie and Alice came and knocked on the door.

"We have everything from your room that we could get, Bella. Your mom kept your laptop, but we have already got you a new one and copied everything from your old one and wiped your journal from it, but left the music and photos. Your dad kept some of your photos." Alice handed me several flash drives that Edward promptly took from me and set them on the desk. I knew why he did it and appreciated the gesture.

"She also told us to take anything we wanted then donate the rest. So naturally, we took it all. You can go through it and keep what you want." Rose said.

"Keep what you want, I'll combine your style with my fashion sense and supplement your wardrobe. The rest we'll take to Goodwill with your books." Alice offered.

"I promised her mother that we would donate her books to the school library." Edward added. I nodded in agreement and suddenly in the room we just finished cleaning were several boxes littering it. I picked a box and started going through it, reminding myself to breathe slowly. Edward emptied another box near me and started boxing up the things I wanted to get rid of while moving the clothes I wanted to keep into the laundry pile to get my scent off of them. The clothes were easy and I kept about half of them. The books were already done as was the music. Edward set up my new laptop and downloaded everything from my flash drives.

When it came to the sentimental items, Edward encouraged me to share the stories about them in order to preserve the memories. I ended up sharing Edward's safe and he promised to install a larger one in each house we will move to in the future. I knew I'd eventually add more and probably get rid of some of the things I was currently keeping, but for now I was happy with the results.

"Do you want to go hunting with me and we can talk?" He asked me awkwardly once we finished with all the boxes and carried them back downstairs. Alice and Rosalie are taking them to Goodwill tomorrow for me since I can't go anywhere.

"Sure." He took my hand and left through the window. I studied his movements and tried to copy them in effort to keep my clothes clean. It helped a little when it was my turn.

"Ready to talk?" I nodded and we found a fallen log to sit on. I had a feeling I knew what was coming and therefore really glad that we were miles away from the house…

**End of Part 3**

**A/N: Ok, so I lied in the beginning of the story when I said that there were three parts in total. There are actually four and Part 4 won't be very long at all; no more than three chapters. I'm sorry, but it's good news for you since it means more story, right?**

**The last part will be in EPOV and it will cover "the talk". I hope you enjoy it. **

**Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! Kelly**


	16. Part 4 Chapter 1

Ok, it was time to tell Bella what it means to be mated. I can do this, I have to do this; she's my mate and she needs to know why I'm not being more affectionate with her right now.

"You've asked me why I won't kiss you and why we need a bed when we don't sleep. I also believe that based on my answers, you've formulated your own theories. Am I correct?" She nodded.

"We both of those questions fall under what it means to be mated. You've already exhibited some of the characteristics like when you growled at Esme or heard about Tanya." Bella released a low growl again and bared her teeth upon hearing Tanya's name. I immediately pulled her into my arms all while hoping Tanya survives their first meeting; I know it will happen though I'm going to delay it as much as possible.

"Relax baby, I'm yours and she can't come between us. I'm you mate and I won't ever leave you." I kept a constant stream of kisses to her forehead while I spoke and rubbed her back to calm her down. Finally it worked.

"Ok, I'll try to control myself a little better." She said.

"Believe me; I know how you're feeling. I felt much the same when it came to the male population of Fork's High School. You had several admirers." I tapped my temple to remind her of my gift.

"So, protection is a factor, what else is there?" She asked.

"Well, there are a few steps to mating. Mating starts with a single look. I knew you were my mate in the same second I first saw you in the lunchroom. As much as I yearn to kiss you again, I can't yet. That's the second part which leads into the third and final part, the physical claiming. Our scents will blend together and create a new scent that we will each have and it will also tell other vampires that we are mated. I'll bear a physical mark from you and you'll have a new one from me. These marks are different from the mark you already have from your change. These marks are instinctive, private, and for mates only. We will bite each other, but inject no venom, and it will happen the first time we come together like that. The catch with the third part of mating is it takes years to satisfy the initial craving. Once we start, we won't be able to be apart from each other for very long; our instincts, love, lust, and need to mate will drive us together. I was able to kiss you as a human, and I'm so glad that I did, but it's because you were human. We wouldn't have been able to progress to stage three. You were far too fragile and thus my instinct to keep you safe allowed me to kiss you and nothing more. Vampires care about nothing when they are mating and it gets quite rough with them too; just ask any of the couples in the house. All of them at some point have had to, and sometimes still need to, repair or replace walls and furniture."

"Oh, I see." Bella looked at her lap and I was willing to bet that if she could still blush, she would be. I took her hand and placed it on my chest.

"Yes, but there is some good news, we are now immune to the charms of others. I can only be aroused by you and vice versa. Succubi and incubi are possible exceptions since seduction and sex are all they know and they need sex to survive as much as blood."

"Like Tanya?" Bella growled her name. I pulled her into my lap to calm her down

"Yes, but she's never had any effect on me, nor have her two sisters. Luckily, the only thing that can truly break a bond between mates is death and even then, the surviving mate is miserable and usually suicidal."

"How does a vampire die?" She asked.

"We need to be ripped apart and burned. We only have one rule; humans can't know the secret about our existence. Our diet of animals allows us to blend in a bit more and stay in one place for a few years at a time. Plus, we have our gifts to tell us if any humans become suspicious of us."

"Ok."

"Since we're talking about laws, I should tell you about those who enforce our laws. They're called the Volturi. They have formidable gifts among them as well. Carlisle used to live with them for a few decades before he met and sired me."

"Why did he choose you?" She asked.

"I was dying and he wanted a companion. Are you ready to hear everyone's story? She nodded.

"Let's go to the house and we'll each tell you our story. We started walking back to the house hand in hand.

"When were you born?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"June 20, 1901 and Carlisle changed me in September of 1918."

"Maybe you woke up on my birthday." I detected some hope in her voice. It would be a cool little tidbit if it were true, that we were both 'born' on the same day although there were two different connotations.

"We can ask him." I said.

"Were you angry when you woke?" She almost whispered this question. I felt bad for her because even if she was angry there wasn't much she could do about it because she had such a short time to adjust before preparing for her funeral.

"A little; it was hard for me because of my gift and it took a long time for not only Carlisle to learn to block his thoughts, but also for me to be able to be around a group of people hearing all of their thoughts at the same time. Though, it was easier for me to hear thoughts when I went through my rebellious phase."

"What happened?"

"It was during the Great Depression that I decided I didn't want to follow Carlisle's diet and I left. I used my gift to feed on humans. I listened for the most vile thoughts; thoughts of murderers and rapists. I ended them. I played God, judge, jury and executioner. I quit when I realized that I was enjoying the kill; when I was becoming a monster just like the human ones I was killing. I went back to Carlisle, draining animals along the way. I haven't killed a human since then." She put her hand on my face.

"At least they were only bad people you killed and you probably saved more lives than you took. Besides, who knows, even if you had let them live, who's to say they wouldn't have died an hour later without your interference? Perhaps it was their fate for you to end their lives. If we hadn't been in Port Angeles that night, that man might have killed someone else. I might have slipped on ice the next morning and broken my neck. We can't change what is done or what is supposed to happen, we can only impact right now. Praise yourself for returning to Carlisle's way of life and not continuing to hurt people. You aren't a monster." She spoke with so much confidence and she forced me to keep eye contact during her little speech. She instinctively knew how I felt about myself and knew the exact right thing to make me feel better. She helped me to absolve the self-loathing I've been feeling for all of those people I killed. I smiled and nodded, wanting nothing more than to kiss her, but knowing I can't.

"Thank you, Bella. I've waited so long for you."

"Now you have me and I have you."

"I'm so glad for that." I pulled her into my arms and we stood for a while just hugging. She felt so good in my arms.

"Come on, it's time for your history lesson." I said reluctantly after a few minutes.

"I'm ready." I took her hand and we ran back to the house. I'm so glad to have her and I don't have to be alone anymore.

Everyone was waiting for us when we got back.

"Ok, I'll first; I have no memory of my human life. I woke alone in a dark room. The first two visions I had were of meeting Jasper and then being with the Cullens. It's what helped me to stay on a diet of animals as well as helping Jasper start. We joined up with the family in the fifties." Alice said.

"The family started with me." Carlisle began and I gave him all of my attention.

"I was born in the mid sixteen hundreds; I think around 1640. Records weren't kept as well as they are today. When my father decided I was old enough to help him, he sent me out to start chasing vampires. He was a priest and back then, the myths and legends of today were very much believed. Much to his dismay, I was more cautious than him with my accusations, though the fact that I am sitting here today attests, that I was much more successful. On my last night as a human, I was either lucky enough or unlucky enough to discover a real vampire hiding out in a sewer. Once he was cornered, he fought back, grabbed me, and started to drink, but was chased off before he could finish me. The burning in my veins told me what was happening. I knew I couldn't go home and managed to stay silent while finding a place to hide until the change finished.

"I never knew what happened to the one who bit me. I didn't want to hurt people so after weeks of starving, I was lucky enough to come across some deer. Now that I've found a way to quench my thirst without hurting anyone, I was able to start learning to overcome the bloodlust. I stayed near my father's home until he died and then I broke in to secure some of my belongings as well as some of his.

"After I had a good grasp on my bloodlust, I started to study medicine. I've always enjoyed helping people and I figured with my enhanced senses, I could help heal even more people. It took a long time for me to master my craft. The scent of blood has no effect on me at all. I was in Chicago when I came across Edward and his family. I had been a lonely for a long time and was thinking of finding a friend to travel with me. Edward and his mother were close to death and his father had already passed from the Spanish influenza.

"It was his mother that convinced me to change Edward's fate. She took my hand and stared into my eyes during her final moments of strength and begged me to do what others could not and save her son. I will always wonder if she knew what I was, but sadly she slipped away after I agreed to her pleas. I took Edward and snuck him out of the hospital. It was difficult at first because of his gift and his speed. When we went hunting, I made sure to lead him as far from humans as possible. If he went after one, I knew I'd never be able to catch him. Thankfully, he never did." Carlisle ended with a chuckle.

"You know about my history so I guess Esme is next as she was the next one to join our family." I told her. Bella looked to Esme for the next story. I kept my eyes focused my mate, my love, my reason for everything.

"I actually met Carlisle when I was sixteen. He fixed my broken leg." She started.

"I knew the moment I saw you, that you were my mate, my love. I felt instantly bound to you, and though I didn't want to, I knew I had to leave you to finish growing up; now I wish I just taken you." Carlisle told her with obvious affection, but there was something else in his tone; anger maybe? I loved that she smiled back at him and rubbed his cheek lovingly.

"It wasn't for another ten years that we met again. Did you know that biologically, I am the oldest one here?" Bella's eyes widened and she shook her head. I just smiled softly. I loved watching her every reaction.

"It's true. Anyway, after Carlisle fixed my leg, he was never far from my mind. I never thought I would see him again. I had grown up and married by the time I was twenty. It wasn't until after the wedding that my husband showed his true colors. He was abusive and at the time, there was nothing that I could do. There were not laws against spousal abuse and divorce was unheard of. I had no one. I suffered in silence for years and one day I discovered I was pregnant. Wanting to protect my baby, I started making plans to escape the monster I married. I was six months along when I left while he was at work. It took him two months to find me and it was not a happy reunion. I went into labor and my son was still born. In a way, I'm glad he died, that way he'll never know the pain I suffered for him and he wouldn't have had to grow up with that man. After I lost my reason to survive, I lost the will to live and jumped from a cliff." She said. Though I was there when it happened and heard the story before, my heart still breaks for her and her little boy. I'm positive that Bella feels the same. I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I was working when I heard about the woman jumping from a cliff. I couldn't believe it so I raced to the morgue and there she was; my angel. She had so many broken bones and was barely breathing, that no one even tried to save her. My senses could still detect her very slow beat and I knew that there wasn't much time. I bit her and took her home to Edward. He sat with her while I worked and put in my two weeks notice. It was time to move again." Carlisle added.

"It's a good think I was past my newborn phase and able to leave the house while you two were together." I said with a small shiver. Bella looked at me and covered my hand. I smiled at her. She turned away when the next person spoke.

"I guess that makes me next. My fiancée and his friends raped me and left me for dead on the streets of New York in 1933. I'd had the perfect life up until that night. To this day, they remain the only eight humans I have ever killed and I've never once drank a drop of human blood." Rosalie kept her story short and I understood why. I know that there is more to her story, but will not pressure her to share it with Bella. Rosalie will tell Bella when she's ready.

"I was walking home from work that night and the scent of her blood caught my attention. By the time I found her, there was nothing I could do to save her. I thought she could be a companion or even a mate for Edward, so I changed her." Carlisle said. Bella started to growl at the thought of Rosalie being my mate. I squeezed her hand to halt her growl and remind her that I was hers.

"Cool, it's my turn. I was out hunting and attacked by a bear. All I remember is pain and flying. When I woke, I saw the eyes of my angel, my Rosie." Emmett said and refocused her attention; and mine as well if I'm going to be honest. In my mind I saw him look at Rosalie with absolute devotion and I saw her eyes soften as she silently returned is affection. I watched Bella as she caught the look. Her eyes were soft and happy. Bella being happy makes me happy.

"I was hunting as well that night when I smelled the bear. I killed the bear and drank a little before picking up Emmett's bleeding body and carrying him a hundred miles back to Carlisle. I begged for Emmett to be changed because I knew this big oaf was mine." Emmett took her hand in his. I liked it and I could tell Bella did too.

"You know it baby." He said and leaned toward her. She gave him the kiss he was seeking and that spiked my jealousy. I wanted to kiss her, but I knew I wouldn't until we moved. Jasper mentally told me that Bella and I were both feeling envious. I subtly nodded and was internally thrilled to know that Bella felt the same way as I did. She wanted me to kiss her as much as I wanted to kiss her.

"Having seen Rosalie's reaction to her new life that I brought her into, I decided to grant her request. I only want my children to be happy."

"I guess I'm last. I was the youngest major in the confederate army on the night I met Maria." Jasper started and Alice growled at the other woman's name. Jasper was quick to soothe her before continuing his story. They proved to Bella what I told her; mates really do come first.

"I'm the second oldest vampire in the house and my introduction into my new life wasn't pleasant. When I met her, I thought I was dreaming. She was so beautiful, but then the pain and anguish began. Maria built an army to control the largest area in the southwest and parts of Mexico as her feeding territory. My military training and my gift proved my usefulness and I was allowed to live past my first year. Maria was smart, but not always practical. Vampires are at their strongest in the first year of life because their own human blood lingers in their systems, but the first year is also when they are the most volatile and uncontrollable. It was my job to train the newborns she created to serve in her army and then dispose of them when their year was up. I'm sure you can understand the toll that took on my gift, always being surrounded by the darker side of emotions.

"One night, I met Peter. He, like me, proved himself useful enough to be kept around. It was when it came time to destroy newborns that he lost it. I learned it was because his mate, Charlotte, was among the ones to be killed. They'd kept their mating a secret from everyone, knowing that if Maria had found out, she would have killed them both immediately. I sent them away. After a few years, they came back for me. I left without ever looking back.

"I wandered around testing my gift until one rainy afternoon I walked into a little diner in Philadelphia. Naturally, with her gift, she saw me coming and was waiting for me. I was confused because though she was sitting alone, she was radiating anticipation, excitement and love. I wasn't used to feeling those kinds of emotions and especially not having them directed at me. It was uncomfortable at first, but my Alice put me at ease almost immediately. 'You've kept me waiting long enough' were the first words out her mouth, triggering my manners. I apologized; she took my arm and we've been together ever since." Jasper said and Alice smiled before kissing him chastely.

"I'm glad that you've all found each other, despite some of the unpleasant or abrupt ending to your human lives. I admire that you don't hurt humans. Thank you for helping me and welcoming me into your family as well as helping me to secure my human memories." She told them sincerely. All of them came over to hug her. I purposely went last because it meant I didn't have to let her go.

"Bella, you are Edward's mate, that automatically makes you a part of this family; but even if you weren't his mate, we'd still love you. You are a sweet, genuine, and selfless girl. You've proven that more than once to us. Esme told me and I saw everyone else nod in agreement. If she could still cry, I'm sure she would be.

"Thank you." She said simply.

"Alright, enough with the sappy; let's have some fun!" Emmett said and lightened the mood.

**BPOV**

We never made it to the end of the school year. Edward's depressed state was so convincing that no one questioned it when the Cullens announced that they were leaving. That was part of it; I was going stir crazy. During the day, I helped Esme clean and pack the house. At night, I either hunted or spent time packing our room. I'm not quite sure which part about the move has me more excited, being able to have more freedom or finally being able to kiss my mate. Either way, I'm eager to find out!


End file.
